A Friend to Talk to
by PychoDoughnut
Summary: When Harry returns to Surrey from his 5th year at Hogwarts, he becomes bitter and anitsocial...until he mets his new neighbor the girl next door from California...COMPLETED
1. Chpt 1: Insults

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 1: INSULTS**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

**__**

* * *

Harry Potter lied under a bush, avoiding all human contact with the rest of the world. Every since he returned from Hogwarts, he didn't want to talk to his aunt or uncle, and especially his cousin. Harry was only sixteen and had gone though what most people won't go through their whole life. Right now he was contemplating on whether he should get up and eat, but he didn't want into the people inside the house. So instead of getting up, he just lied there, starving. The only thing he could eat was grapefruit anyway.

Ever since he got back from Hogwarts, he was anti-social. Whenever his cousin made snide remarks to him, he would just turn around and mind his own business, acting like Dudley didn't even exist. After failing to get Harry upset time after time, Dudley just gave up and ignored Harry. If he didn't have anything bad to say to Harry, might as well say nothing at all. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were getting very suspicious of Harry's behavior. Of course they weren't concerned about Harry, they were just suspicious. He was after all a wizard, and everyone knew that the Dursley family wasn't Harry's favorite family.

Harry closed his eyes. Today was a hot summer day. Little ants crawled along the wall. Harry opened his eyes and stared at him. They were the only ones who lived here that he would consider talking to. Harry rolled over onto his stomach. He was getting really hungry.

Meanwhile, two doors down, the empty home was just filled with another family. They were the Beaumonts, a cheerful little family from California, USA. There was a mother and father, Mr. And Mrs. Beaumont, a daughter, Claire, and a son, Brian. Claire, out of all the family was ecstatic to live here. Every since she was 14, it had been her goal to visit England. Now that she moved here, she was thrilled. She wanted to explore the second she got off the plane. Claire was 15 years old. She had nice curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She was 5'6, and very happy she was. For some reason she grew two inches. Claire helped her family unpack which was an easy task. After her mother allowed her to go outside, Claire changed into her favorite outfit- A pink tank top and a tan pleated skirt, complete with shell braclets and a silver chained necklace that had a lily pendent hanging off of it. Claire walked outside. Her little brother Brian who was ten years old tried to follow her, but she shoved him back inside. She walked along the side walk to wander around the city, but someone whistled at her. She gasped. Frowning, She turned around to see who did it. It was some fat kid.

Harry rolled over and noticed Dudley was standing at the door. Harry groaned. What did he want? To Harry's surprise, Dudley whistled. He also noticed that there was a girl walking past. Dudley ran up to her. She was probably a girl from his school.

"What do you want?" She said. Dudley walked up to her. She crossed her arms.

"How about you and me go out tonight." Dudley said, winking. Her face cringed. Harry watched closely.

"Ew! Who do you think you are?" She said.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, what's your name, lovely…." Dudley said in a deep voice. Harry sniggered.

"Dudley? Dudley Dursley? What kind of fat lard name is that?" She exclaimed. Harry was beginning to like this girl, insulting Dudley like that.Dudley was speechless. She just called him a fat lard.

"How dare you call me that!" Dudley said.

"How dare you harass me! It would be okay if you were cute but you're just a fat disgusting pig. Why don't you do yourself a favor and dance on a frying pan and eat yourself!" She said, and walked off. Dudley stood there in shock. How rude! Harry was laughing his pants off. He scrabbled out from under the bush and ran past Dudley.

"Fat lard!" Harry laughed, and Dudley turned pink.

"You saw that?" Dudley groaned, and Harry walked away, laughing. He went up to catch up with this girl, congradulate her even.

"Hey!" Harry called.

"Oh take a hint already-" She said, then realized that it wasn't Dudley Dursley. She smiled, she like Harry's appearance. "Oh I'm sorry…I thought you were that fat kid!"

"That's alright, he's my cousin. I really don't get along with him. I just wanted to say good job, since well, he is a fat lard." Harry smiled. She blushed.

"I'm Claire! Claire Beaumont. I just moved here from California!" She said, holding out her hand. Harry shook it.

"Nice to meet you Claire, I'm Harry." He said. Claire smiled. She was determined to talk.

"So…um… where does everyone go to hang out?" She said. Harry thought. There was Diagon Alley, but she was a muggle, so he couldn't tell her about that. He really didn't know what to say.

"Well…you can always hang out with me…" Harry said. Claire laughed, then smiled.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter One. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	2. Chpt 2: Friend

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 2: FRIEND**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

"So how old are you?" Claire asked.

"Sixteen. Well, today is my birthday." Harry said. She grinned.

"That's awesome! Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Harry said.

"Oh that's not good…hey, come with me, I have an idea!" She exclaimed, and walked back.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Just come on!" She walked past the Dursley's house and walked to Number 6, Privet Drive. "This is where I just moved in." She said. Claire walked through the door and into the house. It looked nothing like the Dursley's house, but it had the same structure. It was much more mellow. Harry liked it. He hesitated to come inside.

"Come on Harry!" She said, and pulled him inside. "Mom! Dad! I found a friend and he's here!" She called. Harry heard someone say something from the other room but he couldn't understand.

"When did you move in?" Harry asked. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pan thing. She dug in the cabinets and grabbed a box and set it on the counter. She also grabbed some stuff from the fridge.

"Uh…yesterday." She said.

"Wow. You unpack very quickly!" Harry said. He looked around. It looked like they had lived there for a while.

"Yea we had…. um…help." Was all Claire said. Harry smiled. She changed the subject.

"So, are you hungry?" She asked, and Harry shrugged. He handed him a candy bar. Harry thanked her and ate it. "BRIAN!" Claire called. A little boy around ten years or so came running into the kitchen. "Brian this is Harry. Harry this is Brian, my little brother. He shall entertain you for about ten minutes. BRIAN, ENTERTAIN HARRY FOR TEN MINUTES!" She said. Harry laughed and Brian looked at Harry, starry eyed.

"Come with me! How old are you? How long have you lived here? What school do you go to-" Brian started saying, but Claire cut him off. She grabbed him and whispered something in his ear. Harry looked curiously on what she was doing.

"Okie dokie Claire-y okie!" Brain said. She smiled and waved them out of the kitchen. Brian pulled Harry into the den. He wondered what Claire had told him. Brian ran on the couch and pointed to the big screen TV.

"Ooo Harry wanna play a video game!" Brian said, bouncing off the walls. Harry laughed.

"Alright. What games you do have?" Harry asked. He really never played them that much, since Dudley would never let him, and it was really more of a muggle thing.

"Um…" Brian picked up a whole stack. "Pick one!" Harry smiled.

"How about this one…" Harry said. Halo 2.

"Ooo I like that one!" Brian said, and ran to put it in the XBOX. He handed Harry a controller.

"You have to excuse me for being so bad at video games." Harry said, warning Brian. "I haven't played in a while." Dudley had tons of video games, but he never let Harry play.

"That's alright, I'll teach you." Brian said. He pressed start and they began to play.

Claire was in the kitchen, happily mixing the ingredients together in a big bowl. She always baked a cake for a friend for their birthday, it was her trademark. When she lived in America, everyone invited her to their birthday parties since she made such good cakes. Claire's mom walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Beaumont asked. She knew what Claire was doing. She just wanted to know why.

"I'm baking a cake!" Claire said.

"Well obviously. It's not Brian's birthday. In fact I don't think it's anyone's birthday." She said.

"Yes it is! It's Harry's birthday!" Claire smiled, and poured the batter.

"Who's Harry?" Mrs. Beaumont asked.

"My new friend." Claire said, putting the pan into the oven.

"So you found a British boy already… Well, don't break his heart like you did to that Japanese boy …what was his name? Arima?" Mrs. Beaumont thought.

"MOM!"

"What?" She laughed. Claire glared at her. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. I think its funny how fast you can find a boy of your favorite nationality. So I guess this time it's British…and I bet next time it's going to be Nigerian… or was that before Japanese…" Claire blushed madly. "Where is he?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, referring to Harry.

"He's in the den playing with Brian. AND he lives two houses down, isn't that great?" Claire chimed.

"Harry Potter?" She asked. Claire shrugged. Mrs. Beaumont nodded. "Alright then. Offer him a soda or something, don't be rude to your guest!" She said, and Claire nodded. She walked into the den, where Harry and Brian were playing Halo 2.

"Hey Harry, want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I wanna Sprite!" Brian said, pausing the game.

"Well that's nice, I was asking Harry." Claire sneered. Brian stuck his tongue out. Claire did the same. Harry laughed.

"No that's alright."

"Are you sure? He have a lot of stuff, its alright."

"Er… what do you have?" Harry asked. He was starving, but he could use a drink.

"Um… we have sprite, coke, mountain dew, orange soda, coffee, and beer." Claire said, smiling.

"I think I'll have the beer." Harry joked, and Brian's eyes widened.

"He was kidding, retard." Claire told Brian. He laughed.

"I'll have I coke." Harry said. He liked it here. Everyone was very… family like. It was just like Ron's house, except this house was much more luxurious.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back." Claire said. Brian had stared the game already.

"Hey!"

Harry and Brian sat on the leather couches playing video games while Claire sat next to Harry, watching. They talked about themselves while Harry played. The air smelled really good and sweet. So did Claire.

"Its smells good!" Brian said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Claire stood up. She ran into the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the oven with oven mitts. She cooled it off quickly and stuck a candle it in. She lit the candle.

"Harry! Come here! Quick!" She called. Harry walked over and Brian followed.

"What's this?" Harry said. She presented the cake.

"Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Its your birthday?" Brian said. Harry smiled.

"Thank you Claire, you didn't have to…" Harry said. She was so nice. He only knew her for about forty minutes and she was already baking him a cake for his birthday.

"Yes I did! It's like my trademark. I do it for all my friends… then I tell them why they're my friend… so its your turn." Claire said. She cleared her thought. "Alright Harry. You're my friend because we meet about a half an hour ago and I made fun of your cousin, and you thought it was funny. I thought I was funny to, thus, we became friends." She said. Harry beamed. "And I like you because you are British and you have an accent, and I think that's hot." Harry blushed. "Oh and you are very polite and you seem like a very nice guy." She said. Harry smiled.

"Thank you… so, do I have to tell you the same?" He asked.

"No, but you can!" Claire smiled.

"Alright…er, I'm your friend because you embarrassed my cousin and I like anyone who embarrasses my cousin. Also, you are very nice and pretty and you baked me a cake so now I'll love you forever!" Harry said. Claire grinned, and hugged him.

Harry spent the rest of the day at Claire's house. They clicked right away and could talk about anything…well, almost everything. They had tons of fun eating cake and sandwiches, playing DDR and Halo 2. He had the feeling that this was the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Two. Tell me if i missed something, yes?


	3. Chpt 3: Closer

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 3: CLOSER**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

**Author's Note:** I read this funny little thing online called "Harry Potter Fanfic rules" I'm going to try and break most of the rules by the time im finished writing this fic. Hehe. Gosh im tired! I drank this cold pill that may cause drowsiness… now im drowsy!

* * *

Harry only knew Claire for 6 hours, but it seemed like he known her for years. They got along great. They sat on her couch eating sandwiches and watching South Park.

Claire's dad came home with a huge box.

"Claire, help me with this box please!" He called from the living room. Claire stared dazed into the TV.

"Busy!" She called. Harry smiled at her and got up. Maybe he could help.

"Hullo." Harry said to Mr. Beaumont. He looked at Harry confused.

"Hello, are you…Claire's new boy toy?" He said loudly. Claire ran from the den and into the living room.

"DAD!" She shrieked. Harry flushed.

Mr. Beaumont laughed. "I'm just kidding!" He turned to Harry. "I bet you aren't, I was just trying to get Claire in here. By the way, I'm Ayden Beaumont… Claire's father." He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"I'm Harry." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Do your parents know you're here? It's already 11:00." Ayden said.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Harry said.

"Oh okay. Well you two can go back in the den and play. I'll have my wife help me then." He said, and Claire pushed Harry into the den. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's my dad!" She said. They resumed watching TV and eating their sandwiches.

By the time is was 1:00am, Claire and Harry were trying to stay awake. Harry got up.

"I think I'd better do now." He said.

"Okay."

They walked out the front door and over to Harry's house.

"Night Claire." Harry said.

"Night Harry. Happy Birthday." Claire said, and walked back to her house.

Harry tried to open the door, but it was locked. He would try knocking, but then we would be angry Dursleys' to deal with. He didn't have his wand on him but even if he did, he still wouldn't be able to use magic. He decided to go to Claire's house.

The door was still open.

"CLAIRE!" Harry whispered.

"Huh?" She was still there. "Harry? Still wanna party?" She laughed.

"Er. I'm locked out of my house." He said.

"Oh. Well, do you want to sleep over or do you want to help you break in?" She asked.

"They both sound good but I think I should go with the second one." He said.

"Oh alright." She walked with Harry over to his house. "Is there an alarm system set up?" She asked.

"No."

" 'Kay good." She took two pins from her hair and slid them through the lock. She knelt down so that her face was level with the doorknob. After a minute passed, there was a 'click!' and the door swung open.

"Thanks Claire!" Harry said, and walked in.

"No problem. See you later!" She said, and walked back to her house.

Harry tiptoed up the stairs and slid into his bedroom unnoticed. He changed into his second hand pajama pants and fell onto his bed. He noticed that Hedwig, his pet owl, was gone. He rolled over on his bed and fell asleep.

x

Harry woke up in the morning with a start. He checked the clock. It was 8:00. He changed into regular cloths and even took his wand.He went downstairs for breakfast. Aunt Petunia was still trying to press the Grapefruit Diet on the family. Harry took the grapefruit from the plate and headed outside.

"And where do you think you're going, boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Outside." Harry said, and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait just one minute! Where were you last night? With those-those friends from that school I suppose…" He asked.

"Outside. I feel asleep." Harry said.

"And how did you get back in?"

"Magic." Harry smiled.

"But you're not allowed to do magic! You'll get expelled from that ruddy school of yours…"

"They allowed me to do it since my godfather died." Harry lied, and waved his wand at him. "I'll be outside." Harry smiled at the petrified expression on his uncle's face.

Harry lied under the bush under his window, eating the grapefruit. He never really liked grapefruit, but he got used to it. He lied there and thought about everything that had happened to him. Sirius dying, his parents dying, Voldemort, his friends. He got up and decided to see if Claire was awake. He pushed his withdrawn ways away and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Hello!" She said.

"Er, hullo. Is Claire awake?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. She usually doesn't get up for another 4 hours." She said.

"Oh."

The woman laughed. "But I'm thinking I could change that. Come in!" She said. Harry walked inside.

"I'm Candice, by the way. Candice Beaumont. Claire's mother, obviously." She said.

The room smelled lovely. Mint and coffee.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said. She blinked.

"Oh okay. Do you live two doors down?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Or tea? Don't you British folks drink tea?"

"Tea would be great, thanks." Harry said. Mrs. Beaumont nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Harry sat down on a couch in the living room.

"Mom! I ran out of-" Claire said.She walked into the room in her pajamas.

She stopped. Her hair was messy and a sleepy halo hung over her head. She looked at Harry and ran back. Harry smiled. Mrs. Beaumont poked her head from the kitchen.

"Was that Claire?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Well she's up awfully early. So what kinds of tea do you prefer? Lemon, sweet, raspberry… um...plain…honey…"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said.

"Ooo okay! Raspberry for you then!" She smiled, and went back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Claire came in the room. She was wearing khaki Capri pants and a red tank top with sandals and a shell necklace. Her hair was slightly curly.

"Hi Harry!" She said, and set next to him.

"Hi Claire." Harry said. Mrs. Beaumont came in with a cup of tea and toast for Harry.

"Thanks Mrs. Beaumont." Harry said.

"You're welcome, and please, call me Candice." Candice said. Harry smiled. "Claire honey do you want anything?"

"Yea. Peach tea, heck yes!" She said, and Candice laughed.

"Alright then. There's cereal in the kitchen if you want anything." Candice said, and walked away. Five minutes later she came back and gave Claire tea and toast. Harry hadn't even touched his yet.

"Thanks mom." Claire said. Candice smiled and walked into the den.

"So Harry…" Claire said, sipping her tea. "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood…" He said.

"You're always in the neighborhood." Claire said.

"Exactly." Harry said. They laughed.

Later in the day, Mrs. Beaumont made them lunch. They listened to music and Claire yelled at Brian. Harry spent the rest of the day with Claire. When he was with her, it took him mind of- certain things. When it was late, Harry went beck to the Dursley's. He went into his small room and noticed the window was open and Hedwig was perched on Harry's desk with a few packages.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, and petted his friend. Hedwig nipped Harry lovingly and waited patiently for a treat. Harry gave her a cracker and she ate it. Harry opened his packages.

One was from Hermione. It was a book. Harry read the card from her.

Dear Harry,

_Happy Birthday! I am sorry that I couldn't be there with you, I currently am in Paris with my parents. I hope you are doing well. Cant say much, but I'll see you soon! Stay strong!_

_Much Love From_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled. He opened the next package. It was from Ron. There was an odd shiny thing.

_Harry,_

_Sorry I couldnt be there for your birthday, you know how it is. Have a happy late birthday. Can you guess what your gift does? I bet Hermione would know. You're finally 16! Well, cant talk much, see ya later_

_Ron_

Harry got a package from Fred and George, Remus, and Tonks. They all said the same thing.

_Can't say much, see you soon. _

Harry didn't think much of it. He changed into his pajamas and drifted to sleep.

He woke up in the morning like he always did, changed, got a grapefruit and walked outside to meet with Claire. It had become his daily routine. Claire was sitting on the sidewalk, licking a Popsicle. Harry sat next to her.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Claire."

"Want a Popsicle?"

"That's alright."

"You sure?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright then, your loss." She was wearing a black tank top and jean skirt with black sandals and a puka-shell necklace. Harry was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. Not too shabby.

"Hey Claire. Did you live by the beach?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. How did you ever figure that out?" She said sarcastically, tugging at her shells.

"There are some people who wear stuff like that and don't live close by the beach." Harry said.

"Yea, that's true."

They say in silence. Funny thing was it wasn't awkward. Harry had known Claire for a week and a half now.

Claire's mom made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and tea for lunch. She did it every day. They went into Claire "backyard" which was really a small porch that was surrounded with plants. One plant that Harry liked was the willow tree (big plant). He and Claire would sit under it, completely hidden from the rest of the world. They would just talk or eat under it. They went under the willow tree. There was a radio/ CD player.

"So," Claire said. "Where are you going to school?" She said, sipping her tea.

"Er." Harry paused. He wanted to tell her about Hogwarts but he couldn't. "Some private school. You?" He asked.

"Same here."

They ate their sandwiches. Claire leaned over and turned on the CD player. She smiled. It was an American song.

"Harry, do like to dance?" She asked.

"No." Harry said automatically.

"Why not?" She stood up.

"Because…I just don't." Harry said. She laughed.

"Because you don't know how. Get up." She said and started shifting her shoulders.

"That's okay." Harry said. Claire grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance since there nothing better to do." She said. She rocked side to side, moving her shoulders. She danced in a subtle manner.

"Come on!" She said, and Harry shook his head. The song ended and another one came on. Claire gasped. "I love this song!" She grabbed Harry and danced to the song. Harry had no choice but to go along with it. Claire sang along with the song.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
this beat flows right through my chest…_

After about 30 minutes of dancing around, Harry got the hang of it. He danced with Claire to the modern hip-hop songs and enjoyed it. He new how to dance and it was fun. Claire seemed to be having fun too.

"There you go Harry! When you go to school, all the little girlies will be all over you…" She said. Harry laughed. "Do you ever have dances at your school? Or prom?" She asked. Harry thought about the Yule Ball.

"Not really." He said. She shrugged and they continued dancing.

After Claire said she was tired, she stopped her lesson.

"Harry, smile!" She said, and Harry looked at her.

"What?" He said. There was a flash. Claire had a camera.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Harry said. He snatched the camera from her and took a picture. She smiled as he took the picture.

"Ha! I'm always ready for a picture." She said, and flipped her hair. Harry took another picture as she did. "Hey!" She took the camera back.

They took pictures of each other and off the tree. Finally there were only four pictures left.

"Arg! Harry, there only four pics left!" She whined. They were on the floor. Harry snatched the camera away from her. He scooted next to her. He held the camera over both them and clicked the button.

"I wasn't ready for that!" She said, and sat up. She snatched the camera and held her arm out with it. Harry hugged her as she took another picture.

"Ha!"

"Ooo, that one's gonna be cute!" She said.

"Okay, second to last picture." Harry said.

"We should have Brian take one, he wont screw it up. Probably." Claire said. She called Brian. He came running over.

"OoO! Claire and Harry sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" Brian started singing, but Claire smacked him…in a normal sister kind of way.

"Shut up! Can you take a picture of me and Harry? Please?" Claire asked.

"Okie sissy!" Brian said. She handed him the camera and they posed.

Brian took the picture and ran off with the camera, expecting Claire to chase after him.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Harry asked Claire.

"Nah, he'll be back. Eventually. There was one more picture left." She said. They laid down and turned on the radio. "Hopefully he wont stick the camera down his pants and take a picture." She shuddered.

"Oh. Thats gross. Wanna dance?" Harry asked. It was a good song.

"Sure." They got up.

The song played. The sun disappeared over the horizon. A little while later, Harry and Claire were on the roof, staring at the stars. Harry talked about his past. His parents died in a car crash. His aunt and uncle hated him because he was so wealthy. Claire lived in California by the beach. Her past wasn't tragic. It was a past. Just like any other, it was filled with regrets and happiness.

Meanwhile, the fireplace of the Dursley's house spat people out.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Three. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	4. Chpt 4: Rain

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 4: RAIN**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the HArry Potter series.**

* * *

As Harry told Claire a modified version of his past, clouds began to cover the night sky. It began to sprinkle. Harry and Claire sat up.

"We better get down," Harry said. "The roof gets slippery when it rains."

Claire nodded and they climbed down a tree of another neighbors' yard. It began to rain harder.

"Does it always rain in the summer?" Claire asked Harry. He shook his head. Water dripped from his glasses. He took them off.

"Did it rain in California?" Harry asked, remembering a song…

_It never rains in California…_

"All the time. Well, sometimes." Claire said. "It snows in the mountains too. But it's usually pretty warm." She said. They hopped fences until they reached Claire's yard. They were soaked.

"So now that we're wet, what do wanna do?" Claire asked. Harry sniggered.

"Eww you sick boy!" Claire said, reading his mind.

"What can I say, I'm sixteen…" Harry said. She shrugged.

"Good point."

They ran around in the rain. The rain came down quickly in gigantic blobs. Claire and Harry were shivering but continued to stand in the rain. It was raining so hard, if you stretched your arm in front of you, you wouldn't be able to see your hand.

Harry looked around. Claire was gone.

"Claire!" He called. He couldn't see a thing. Water slid off his hair. "Claire?"

Suddenly Harry was tackle to the ground onto the soft and spongy grass by Claire.

"Gotcha!" She grinned. Her hair was sopping. The rain continued to fall.

"Ah!" He gasped. "I think I laid on a pinecone!" Harry said.

Claire got up. "Sorry! Are you okay?" She said, and Harry grinned,then pinned her down.

"Gotcha!" Harry smiled.

"Aw, no fair, you lied!" Claire whined.

"Yes well, I did. But really Claire, there aren't any pinecones around here…" Harry smiled. He leaned toward her, closing his eyes…

The rain continued to fall.

There was a loud noise, followed by a shrill scream. Harry got up, then Claire. Their moment was ruined. Claire picked up a short stick that was on the grass.

They both ran to the location of the scream. It was at Harry's house.

"I'll go check it out, wait here." Harry said, and Claire nodded.

Harry slowy opened the door. His jaw dropped. The living room was a complete disaster. The couch was flipped over, the pictures of the Dursley's was wrecked, the glass coffee table shattered. Plus there was a large group of people dressed in cloaks surrounding a furious and frightened lot of Dursleys.

"Where's Harry!" A man shouted. It was Remus Lupin.

Uncle Vernon tried to keep a sense of dignity in his voice, but failed.

"I-I d-dunno…I th-think he's with his f-f-friend…" Uncle Vernon whimpered. He was outnumbered with wizards 5-1.

Harry bolted out of the house and ran to a confused Claire.

"Harry, what's going on? Are your aunt and uncle alright?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"Yes, they're fine. They just-" He paused and thought of something. "Dudley sat on a table and it cracked. I got to go, I'll see you later."

Claire giggled. "Alright then, bye!" She said, and turned away. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't I get a hug or something?" He asked. She hugged him, then swiftly moved his face to meet with hers. They pressed their lips against together and lingered, hanging on to the moment.

Brian came out in the rain with the camera and saw his sister and her friend. He snorted and held up the camera, then took a picture of the scene. He ran back in the house while singing to himself.

"Claire and Harry, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

They broke apart, blushing.

"See ya!"

Harry ran back into the Dursley's house, soaking wet and freezing. He ran into the living room while a gang of wizards stood staring at him.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon said shrilly. "Where have you been…"

"Uhh…" Harry was silent. The group of wizard greeted him. Most of them were members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Were the muggles treating you right?"

"Why were you outside?"

People bombarded Harry with questions. He was speechless. Did they expect him to leave?

* * *

Ron and Hermione were there, smiling.

"Hey Harry, how've you been?"

"Were the muggles treating you right Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Harry?"

"HARRY!"

"What!" He shouted irritably. He was at the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.

"Hey mate," George said.

"Are you alright?" Fred finished.

Harry rubbed with forehead. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then, we'll be going. I mean Fred and me." George said.

"We need to brainstorm on idea about next years products." Fred said.

"We'll be upstairs," George said.

"If you need us." Fred said.

Fred and George walked up the creaky stairway. Harry watched them as they go. He turned to Ron and Hermione. They smiled at him. The cold side of Harry was beginning to set in.

"What are you so happy about?" He snapped. Hermione was taken-aback.

"What's wrong?"

"You could have told me." Harry whispered harshly.

"Told you? Harry, we couldn't tell you, at least not in a letter." Hermione said.

"Well you could've tried a different way then! It would be nice if I had a warning when something was going to happen, especially if it revolves around me!" Harry spat.

"Harry, I thought you hated at the Dursleys." Ron said.

Dursleys? Harry glared.

"I-…" He paused. "I don't need this from you two. Especially you two!" He snarled. He walked up to Ron's room, were he usually stayed. He flopped down in the extra mattress set up.

_I never got to say Good-Bye. _

_

* * *

_

An: Edited Version of Chapter Four. Tell me if i missed something, yes?


	5. Chpt 5: Say GoodBye

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 5: SAY GOODBYE**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat downstairs surprised. 

"Wonder what's his problem." Ron said.

"Probably has to do with Sirius and all the stress from the wizarding world." Hermione thought logically.

"Yes, that's probably it." Ron said.

They discussed the problems of their dear friend, hoping by knowing his problem maybe they could make it go away. But they didn't know. They had no idea.

* * *

Claire sat on her porch, waiting. It had been two days since Harry had left so suddenly in the night, and she had not seen him since. She was wearing khaki corduroy pants and a long sleeved off the shoulder loseblack shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. She twirled a stick that Harry left behind. When her mother approached her, she stuck it in her sock. Claire had a sense of gloominess about her, and her mother noticed it. Mrs. Beaumont stood in back of hersad daughter.

"Claire, what's wrong? Where's your friend?" She asked. Claire sighed.

"I dunno."

"Well, have you checked his house? He might be grounded or something." Mrs. Beaumont said. Claire shrugged.

"I highly doubt that." Claire said.

"Well, you should go ask what happened to him." Mrs. Beaumont suggested.

"Okay." Claire said, and got up. She looked at the cloudy sky. It was beautiful.

She walked up to the Dursley's door and rang the doorbell. It took awhile for someone to answer it.

A fat man with no neck, a purple face, and mustache answered it.

"Yes?" He grunted.

"Um. Is Harry there?" She asked.

"Harry? HARRY! Er, NO! We don't know a Harry and Harry never lived here!" The fat man shouted.

"But-"

"No Harry, sorry, I think you have the wrong house, GOOD DAY!" He slammed the door in her face. Claire stood there, her mouth open. She knocked again, her arms crossed over her chest. The door opened again.

"Is Harry there?" She asked again, a bit more forceful. "I know he lives here."

"Sorry, no Harry!" The fat man said, then shut the door.

Surely this was Harry's house, and that was his uncle. He might have been lying, but why would he do that? Claire walked back to her house, disgruntled.

"Is Harry there?" Mrs. Beaumont asked.

"I guess not. The guy said that Harry never lived there." Claire said, confused.

"Oh. Well maybe you'll see him at school."

"I don't know if we're going to the same school!" Claire whimpered.

"Did you ask?"

"He just said it was a private school." Claire said.

"Well, you never know. Come on, we need to get your school supplies. Your school starts in less than a week." Mrs. Beaumont said. Claire nodded solemnly and took one more look at Harry's house, then walked inside to grab her cloak.

* * *

Harry lay alone in Ron's room. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him, he would push them away. They all thought it was because of Sirius and Cedric's death and the hassle of the ministry of magic. They were only partially correct.

Claire didn't know about his hard times, so Harry didn't know when he was with her either. Now that she was gone, the ghastly memories came flooding back to him. Also, he never got to say good-bye. Maybe if he went back for winter break, he could see her again, but the Dursleys' wouldn't want another wizard in their house, not until the beginning of next summer.

Harry rolled over. It would be months until he would see her again. But by that time she would find another boy to entertain her. Harry groaned. He rubbed his eyes. But then again, she kissed him. That had to mean something.

Harry smirked. He got up and walked down to the kitchen where the Weasley's and Hermione were sitting, eating dinner. They stared at him, ready to interrogate.

Before they did, Harry gave off a wicked glare, so they stayed silent.

After dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley made Fred and George clean up. They did it quickly, now having the power to do magic legally. Harry went up to Ron's room. Ron followed vigilantly.

"Harry?" Ron spoke. Harry turned around.

"What?"

"Harry, you're my best mate. I know something is wrong."

"Well obviously." Harry said.

"No, I don't mean like the whole you-know-who business…"

"Just say Voldemort! Its not like he can hear you."

"Er right. But really, usually you're happy to get out of there."

"Well it would be nice if someone would tell me what was going on for a change." Harry said harshly. Ron backed off.

"Jeez Harry, calm down. I'm just trying to help."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! How can I calm down when my life is so…so hectic? " Harry raged on for the rest of the night while his best mate Ron tried to calm him down.

Before he knew it, he was on the Hogwart's Express. He stared through the window, looking at the scene, and remembering the girl he left behind.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Five. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	6. Chpt 6: Trouble

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 6: TROUBLE**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

It was two days before school started, and Claire had one thing she wanted to do before she left. She worked in her basement, which she turned into a photo-processing lab. The room was dim and was lit by a red light. She had pictures slowly forming in sheets. When one was done, she added a feature to make the pictures more interesting. 

She hung the pictures up to dry and smiled at them. They was one of her, several of Harry, and a few of her and Harry. The last picture was drying and the image slowly came into view. She gawked at it.

"BRIAN!" Claire shrieked. She stared at the picture and beamed. It was still a lovely picture.

* * *

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. The fire roared and Harry soaked in the warmth. In the great hall, the sorting ceremony was probably taking place. Then Dumbledore would make his speech. Afterwards, there would be a great feast and everyone would come racing to his or her common room, full and content.

Harry loathed these people. They had normal lives and normal pasts and normal futures to come. Probably. We wished just for one day that he could switch with one of these people. Then they would see. His life wasn't glamorous. It was dreadful.

The word had spread on Voldemort's return. Everyone who ever doubted his felt bad, and the rest who did felt they had a connection with him. As soon as he stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express, people tried to talk to him. All Harry really sought after was to be left alone. He then locked himself in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. They were bitterly silent for the rest of the way.

Now Harry stared keenly at the fire. It moved erratically and glowed intensely. He was lost in his thoughts as he gazed into the flames.

Time elapsed quickly and Harry didn't even know it. Students began to flood the common room. As soon as they started to talk to them, he got up and headed to the boys dorm. He was mildly pissed of at everyone.

_Serves them right for not believing me from the beginning. _

He laid down in his bed and let the canopy secrete him. Just then Ron barged in the room.

"Harry, Harry! I got good news!" He said out of breath. Harry rolled over.

"Leave me alone." He muttered. He blocked out all the voices around him and drifted to sleep.

x

Harry woke up in the morning. He was still wearing his regular cloths from yesterday. He took out his uniform from his trunk took a shower. When he was done, he walked back to the boy's dormitories.

"Morning Harry." Ron said charily, fearful that Harry might blow up.

"Morning." He said. A wave of relief spread across Ron's freckled face.

Harry's schedule was lying on his bed. Double Potions on Mondays. Great. Ron changed into his old uniform and headed down to breakfast with Harry. Harry stopped.

"I forgot my wand. Go on without me, I'll catch up with you." Harry said, and ran back up the stairs. Ron nodded and walked off.

He looked through his trunk, but it wasn't there. He checked his robes and under his bed. Nothing. He checked his trunk again. Nothing. He could have left it on the train, but he didn't remember even having it there. His heart dropped. He could have left it at the Dursley's, or worse, at Claire's. But if he left it at Claire's house, he could ask her to send it to him…

Would she think it to be strange if she received a letter from an owl?

The thought of Claire made his stomach flip. Even if he did try to contact her, would she be mad at him?

Harry sat on his bed and thought. His stomach growled. He didn't eat dinner the night before. He decided to go eat breakfast.

* * *

Claire walked into her classroom. She was the youngest student in the class. She looked around for a familiar face and saw none. She took a seat next to a young man who was at least two or three years older than her.

"Hullo." The guy said.

"Hi." Claire said.

"I haven't seen you before, what school did you go to?"

"Bermuda Academy."

"Never heard of it."

"Its in the States."

"Oh, okay. I went to-" He started saying, but the professor cut him off. Claire smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Wood, will you please settle down? This is a serious class and I will be needed over 100 percent of your attention!" The professor said.

"Sorry professor."

* * *

Harry walked ominously with Ron and Hermione. He was devastated that he left his wand behind. Hermione suggested that he go talk to Dumbledore about it. Harry didn't want to. He might think Harry was foolish for not having his wand with him, especially now that "the war" was on full blast. He decided to go to his first class and figure out what he was going to do after.

He had Transfigurations first. He walked strait to Ms. McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, I have a problem." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Prof. McGonagall whispered.

"I left my wand…"

"Then go get it."

"No, I left it at the Dursley's…I think." Harry said. The professor's eyes went wide.

"Harry Potter! You should know better! With all this about the war going on…What were you thinking! Go to Professor Dumbledore right now!" McGonagall said. Harry nodded and walked out of class. Hermione and Ron watched as he walked out. He walked all the way to Dumbledore's office. He stood in front of the statue and tried to think of something that would open it.

"Err. Lemon Drop." He said. Nothing happened.

"Sherbert Lemon." He guessed. Nothing happened.

"How about if you try…Frizing Wizbees. " Someone said behind him. The statue moved out of the way and revealed a spiral staircase. Harry turned around. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor, I-" He started saying. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Come in, we can talk in my office." Dumbledore said in that tediously calm manner.

Harry nodded and walked into the office. The familiar assortment of portraits and oddments came into view. Dumbledore gestured Harry to sit down. He did. Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"So Harry, what brings you to my office today?" He asked Harry. His eyes sparkled.

"Er. I forgot my wand. At the Dursley's." Harry said sheepishly.

Dumbledore stared.

"Harry. Right now the most important thing for you is for you to stay and Hogwarts, and to have your wand with you at all times." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"I will get your wand as soon as I can. But for now, don't try sneaking off."

"Okay." Harry said. Why would he try? "Do I have to go to class?"

"Yes, you can participate in most activities without a wand."

"Oh."

Harry walked out of the office. The portraits cackled at him as he did.

Harry walked out to the lake. He at under an old willow tree a few yards from the water. He leaned back against the tree and stared into the lake. The giant squid floated across the surface, then disappeared. A cold wind blew passed and sent shivers down his spine. He was ditching class and he knew it, but didn't care. Hermione wouldscold him later.

Harry strolled passed the hall. Class was over and he decided to go to his second class, which was Charms. As he walked by, he heard a few first years arguing.

"Hey mudblood, where's your mummy? Oh, that's right, there muggles, HAHA!" A Slytherin shouted. That didn't make any sense. Harry chuckled.

"Hey at least im not retarded you stupid retard! Why would my parents be here anyway, they're old, they don't need school anymore. Are your parents so retarded that they still go to school?" A little Ravenclaw boy said. He sounded familiar. Especially with that accent…

Harry looked over at the boy. His heart leaped.

"BRAIN!" Harry shouted, and ran over to the boy.

"Hiya Harry! I didn't know you were a wizard." Brain said. The Slytherin boys sniggered.

"Stupid mudblood. Doesn't know anything." One said.

"Well at least I'm not a retard!" Brain retorted. The Slytherin boys walked off.

A few other Ravenclaw boys stared in awe at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter."

"I read about you in the paper."

"My dad thinks you're a nutter." Harry smiled. Brian was here!

"So Brian, is your sister here?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Nope. She's going to a different school." Brian said.

"Oh." Brian was muggleborn. Harry guessed he was the only one in the family. "Well…have you seen my wand? I think I left it at your house." Harry said.

"Whoa! Harry Potter came to your house!" A first year gasped. Harry laughed. Brian grinned.

"Yeah, all the time." Brian grinned as the other boys cooed at him. "Oh. I saw Claire playing with it."

"Did she know what it was?" Harry asked.

"Of course she did!" Brian retorted.

"Do you have it?" Harry asked.

"Um. No, but I can get it for you. I'll send an owl! I got a new owl Harry! His name is Clippy and he's black and fluffy!" Brian said merrily.

"That's great." Harry said. The bell rang.

"Okay Harry, I'll send her an owl. Bye buddy!" Brian grinned, and walked away. Harry turned to walk to class, but then stopped and turned around to tell Brian something.

"Hey Brian!" Harry called. Brian turned around. "I'll just send it myself!"

Brian shrugged and ambled with his Ravenclaw friends.

Harry smiled and ran to the owlry to find Hedwig. He thought of things to write and happily made his way up the stairs.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Six. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	7. Chpt 7: Lonely

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 7: LONELY**

**DICLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Harry dashed to the owlry to write Claire a letter. Just as he approached the entrance, he realized that he needed a quil and some parchment to write a letter... so he ran to Gyrffindor tower and got his stuff, then ran back to the owlry. 

He sat on the floor while the owls around his chirped happily. The smell was horrible, but he endured it.

He held the quil in his hand and thought of what to write. Several minutes passed but he could think of a way to start.

_Dear Claire would be a nice start._ A voice in his head told him.

Oh yeah!

_Dear Claire,_

Then his mind went blank. What should he tell her? Would she be mad at him for not saying good bye? Did she still want to talk to him?

After contemplating his thoughts... he just decided to write whatever he felt like. Claire was really nice, so she would understand...

Or perhaps not. She didn't know his real past. She thought that Harry was a guy who had really a crappy aunt and uncle. She even said it herself.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Harry." Claire said. They where sitting in her backyard, eating candy. Regular, muggle candy.

"Hmm?"

"Your family is really crappy." She took a bite out of her chocolate bar. "No offense to you but... i was trying to call you and when i said you name, your cousin hung up on me."

Harry laughed. "You tried to call me? Why didn't you just walk over?"

Claire shrugged it off. "I still think it was mean. But its weird, they are really evil, and your really nice." Claire smiled at Harry.

"Thanks. I try my best..." Harry said prestigeously.

"No." Claire said, acting serious. "Thank _you_, Harry." She patted him on the back.

There was a moment of silence then,

They burst out laughing.

_END FLASHBACK_

The memory made him smile.

It was decided. He would explain everything in the letter.

x

x

"So Mr. Potter, you think you can just skip my class and get away with it?" An ugly, greasy hair/faced Snape said.

"Er-"

_Yes. _

"-Well you cant! 20 points off Gyrffindor! Plus a weeks detention..." Snape continued. "Is there anything you want to say for yourself?"

_I skipped a week of your class and you give me a week of detention. Fine with me. _

"No, sir." Harry said blandly.

Snaped glared. "You know Potter, you should be taking your class lessons seriously, because one day the Dark Lord might-"

"Just say VOLDEMORT okay? Its not that hard, honestly." Harry said with a big scoop of attitude. "And besides, why are you warning me? I already know. Are you working for him?" Harry kept a dead serious face while hiding a smiling inside.

Harry heard Snape hiss. Or was it a growl? He couldn't be too sure.

Whatever it was, it was a signal to leave, so Harry left the dungeons before Snape could say another word.

He was feeling a little better after that little ordeal. But, he was still sad. It had been a week since Harry wrote the letter to Claire.

And for the whole last week, instead of going to class, (he went to Transfigurations and Charms though) he was spending his time in the owrly, waiting for Hedwig to return with Claire's response.

(a/n: AWW!)

* * *

_Three Days Before -Claire_

Claire was working in her room while rain lightly tapped on the window. She had the radio on while she wrote her term paper.

The rain tapped the window harder. Claire sighed and turned the radio on louder. She loved the rain, and she wanted to go outside and run around like an idiot.

But instead, she had to finish her paper before the end of the night ended, and she only had to write the conclusion.

The rain tapped the window in some sort of pattern...

"Damn it! Its calling me!" She muttered to herself. She glaced at the window.

It wasn't the rain at all. Infact... it was an owl.

Claire set her pen down and stood up. She walked over to the window and opened it.

The snowy white owl hopped into her from and ruffled it's feathers. It was sprinkling outside.

"Who are you, little one? You're not Clippy..." Claire said sweetly to the owl. It had a letter attatched to its leg. She took the letter and set it down. She owl stayed. "Aww! You must be tired... be right back."

She ran downstairs to get water and Clippy's bird food.

(a/n: Clippy is Brian's owl)

She returned and the owl was still there. She set the water and food down on a random shelf in her room.

She was going to read the letter but she needed to finish her term paper first.

"I'll read the letter in just a minute cutie, but i need to finish my term paper first." Claire told the owl.

The owl hooted and flew to the shelf. It helped itself to the food and water. Claire gasped at the owl.

"How cute! She understands!" Claire cooed.

x

Later

x

It was already the next day and Claire came home from school.

She was greeted by her parent when she walked into her house. She walked to her room and froze.

The owl was stil there.

"Oops! I forgot." She said sheepishly. The owl was sleeping on the shelf.

She took the letter from the other night and opened it.

Her heart jumped.

It was from Harry.

_Dear Claire,_

_First of all, i want you to know that i am REALLY REALLY sorry for leaving without telling you. I have a good reason, i suppose. So i guess you want to know...? if not, i just wanted to say i'm really sorry and you can stop reading..._

Claire smiled. That terd muffin. She was a little mad, but it didn't really get to her. She knew he would tell her if he could.

The next part of the letter explained his past. He was a wizard, his parents were killed... all that. But Claire already knew that, she found out just recently.

_Thats my past. I'm sorry for not telling you before, i just didn't want you to be in danger. Plus i thought your family was all non-magical, and i thought you would freak out or laugh at me. _

_I have realized that whenever i get attatched to someone, they end up getting killed. I dont want that to happen to you. Especially you..._

Claire cooed. "Aww!"

_I have so much to say, but, i want to send this to you right away, so i guess i'll end it here. But one more thing. Do you think we can meet up sometime? Its okay if you dont want to, but i would be so happy if we did._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. Brian said you had my wand. Can you send it back? I really need it. _

Claire smiled at the letter.

He said love! She giggled.

She read the p.s part.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed. She forgot to send it with Brian.

"Watch your language missy!" Mr. Beaumont said in the hall.

"Sorry!"

Claire wrote a response to Harry's letter. It was still light outside, and it was cloudy.

The owl was still sleeping, so Claire decided to send the letter at night when the owl was awake.

* * *

Harry was in the common room with Ron, doing homework.

"So..." Ron said, getting Harry's attention.

Harry lifted his head up. "Yeah?"

Ron hesitated for a moment. "Er..."

Harry stared at Ron for a bit. The booking he was reading was upside-down, and his parchment was blank.

"You're not really doing your work, are you Ron?" Harry asked in a monotone voice.

"No, you're right. I'm not." He paused. "I wanted to -to talk to you."

Harry smirked. "I must say, all that time with Hermione has really been rubbing off on you."

Ron waved that comment. "Something is up with you. You've been skipping class and acting very odd. I know, i could be the you-know-wh- i mean, _V-v-vol-d-demort_ ordeal but... it doesn't seem like it." Ron whispered. Harry laughed.

"Did Hermione tell you what to say?"

"No! Well, she did give me a few outlines..." Ron ruffled his hair and suddenly became interested in his feet.

Harry snorted.

"Look Harry." Ron stared at Harry, eye to eye. "You're my best mate. You can tell me anything. And if you try to hide it, i'll find out. Eventually."

Harry shrugged.

"Well?" Ron urged. He looked a bit fearful.

"Er, alright." Harry looked around. A wave of relief spread across Ron's face. "There's this girl..."

"I KNEW IT!" Ron roared. "Is it Cho?"

Harry blinked. Cho Chang? He had completely forgotten about her!

"No!"

"Oh. Cuz that what Hermione thought." Ron said quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? She did!" Ron defended.

"Alright, i believe you then." Harry said.

"Tell me about this girl." Ron hunched over to hear better.

Harry grinned. "Alright. She's from America-"

"Ooo! A wild one, eh?"

Harry laughed and blushed. "Sure. Well anyway, she's a bit younger than me, she lived two doors down from the Dursleys, she's really cool, plus she's gorgerous-"

Ron butted in. "SO THATS WHY you were so mad when rescued from the Dursley's!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"So she's a muggle?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded solemnly. "But her brother goes here."

"Really now? Who's her brother?"

"Brian. Brian Beaumont." Harry told him.

"Yeah, i 've seen him around. He's 10 years old but he's a 3rd year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has a fan club of 1st year girls. They think he's a god or something. Plus he's on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Bloody nutters-"

"Really!"

Ron nodded. "I guess you'd notice if you ever came to class!"

Harry shrugged. "I dont have my wand."

Ron chuckled. "Good excuse, i suppose."

Harry and Ron laughed, which was a big relieve for Ron, who was terrified what Harry would have done if this conversation didn't go as planned.

Meanwhile...

A devistated Hermione stood behind the staircase, listening to every word they were saying.

She wasn't expecting this. At all. She knew that Harry was over Cho, but she didn't even consider Harry fancing another girl.

It was supposed to go like this:

Ron bring up the topic of Voldemort.

Harry would blow up.

Then Harry would bring up Sirus.

Harry would get very upset.

Then Hermione would come in and cheer up Harry while Ron left!

Then Harry would be happy, and Hermione would be too, knowing that Harry could seek comfort in her...

But things didn't go as planned.

As Harry and Ron continued to talk about whatever, sad Hermione walked silently up the stairs and into the girls dormitorites.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Seven. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	8. Chpt 8: Letters

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 8: LETTERS**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

There was a soft tapping sound on glass... 

Plus the soft putter of water hitting it too.

Harry woke up. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he put on his glasses and looked around.

It was still dark. In fact, it was 2:47am. Harry yawned and looked at at the window.

There was a blurred white blob on the other side.

Harry's heart soared. "Hedwig!"

He rushed over to open the window.

When he did, a snowy white owl hopped into the room. There was a slim box and a letter attached to her leg. Harry quickly removed the parcels and fed his little owl.

Hedwig hooted contently and nipped Harry's finger lovingly. Harry stroked her head as he opened the letter.

It was so dark, he couldn't read it.

Harry sat on his bed and thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

'My wand!'

He opened the slim box that contained his wand. Also inside was a little note that read,

"_so sorry i didn't send it with Brian, hope it didn't cause too much trouble! luv Claire_"

Harry smiled and his heart soared.

He took out his wand. It was like reuniting with a long lost friend.

"Lumos." Harry whispered, and a little light shone from the tip of his wand.

Harry grabbed Claire's letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

"Eh, too...bright..." someone muttered. Harry looked around. It was Dean, since he was the only one who didn't have his bed curtains closed.

Harry sighed and muttered "Nox". The light in his wand went out. He walked to the common room with the letter.

He sat down on the couch by the fireplace and began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am soo sorry for not giving you your wand earlier! SORRY SORRY SORRY!_

_Well, anyway..._

_I have decided to forgive you for leaving me without warning. I found out about your past just recently, so i can understand why you had to leave._

_But you could have said something earlier! I was so worried : (_

_So how is Brian doing? He sends me letters constantly, and i feel bad for his owl. But i know he's leaving a few details out of his letters... care to tell me? You dont have to though._

_Okay, i'll get to the point. I'll meet you at Hogsmeade whenever you go. Alright? So write back quickly! Or i... will be sad._

_Sending Mucho Love! _

_-Claire_

Harry stared at the letter and read it over and over. He wanted to reply right away, or Claire would be sad.

He glowed with happiness. Now how was he going to sleep?

There was a quill and ink that was carelessly left on the table. Harry decided to write her a letter now.

"Accio parchment!" He said, and moments later, parchment came flying to him.

He grabbed it before it reached his and set in to the table. He wrote a response.

_Dear Claire,_

_I got your letter. Its really late now and i cant sleep, thanks to you. Now i must go to class tommorow very tired. Look at what you're doing to me!_

_Only joking. But i wanted to write this so you wouldn't be sad._

_I'll check on your brother for you, no problem. I hear he has a fan club._

_Thank you for bringing my wand back._

_Anyways, we can meet at Hogsmeade anytime you like. Since i'm am after all The Harry Potter, i can get away with certain things._

_Write back as soon as you can, i'll be waiting!_

_Love Harry_

After reading the letter a few time to see if it was alright, he sealed it and headed up to the boys' dormitories.

Hedwig was perched by the window, nibbling a cracker.

"Hedwig!" Harry whispered. "Can you send this to Claire now?"

The owl stared at Harry with big bright eyes.

Then, she moved her leg and allowed Harry to attach the letter.

When he was done, Hegwig flew out the window and off to Claire.

Harry watched as she flew away. He smiled.

When Hedwig was out of view, Harry closed the window and collapsed onto his bed. He took off his glasses and shut the bed curtains.

"Bout bloody time..." Someone muttered.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

x

The next day, everyone noticed Harry's change in attitude. He was happier and he actually came to class.

All the Gyrffindors knew why too. Harry had a girlfriend.

They had heard him talking about it rather loudly in the common room with his best mate Ron.

By the end of the day, everyone in the school knew of Harry Potter's love life.

Or at least a modified version of it.

So Harry stayed in the boy's dormitories more often, waiting for a response.

But none came.

So it was the next day, 3rd week of school.

Harry was still happy.

He came to class and chatted with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He failed to notice Hermione's lack of enthusiasm.

Judging from his cheery disposition, you couldn't guess that he was The Harry Potter, the boy who lived through so much pain it was odd that he was still living at all.

The day came and went, and then came another day.

Still no response.

Some people thought that Hermione was Harry's girlfriend, and they hated her for it. So she was mistreated by a few girls, but she was used to it.

Some people thought Harry got back with Cho Chang, the beautiful 7th year Ravenclaw girl. So they hated Cho. And some guys hated Harry too.

Some thought that Harry had "came out of the closet" and went out with Ron. So some guys and girls hated Ron. But that was only a few people...

(a/n: hahaha)

So days went by and there was still no response from Claire. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Harry convinced himself that she was very busy and couldn't respond.

But what happened to Hedwig?

Harry's cheerful disposition faded and he was back to being the angst hero.

The next Hogsmeade trip was coming up in a few days. Harry decided to skip ot while Ron and Hermione went.

Hermione offered to stay with him, but Harry declined and told her to have fun while he sulked around...

So it was October 31, the morning of halloween. Harry got up and headed out for breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, are you sure you dont want to go? It might make you feel better." Hermone said.

Harry glared at her. "No, i'm not going."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Of course, i know how you..." She trailed off.

As they sat down, an obnoxious blond haired boy and his fat, stupid minions walked past Harry and said the most curious thing.

"Heard your little girlfriend wont talk to you." Malfoy said. The two guys besides him sniggered. Harry turned around.

"What?" Harry hissed. "How did you-" Draco shrugged.

"Hey, just because your girlfriend is igoring you, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Draco smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry growled.

"You know exactly what i mean. Good luck finding your bird."He laughed, and walked away with the fat guys.

Harry stared and turned to Ron and Hermione.

They had nothing to say, since they had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Class ended early. First Hogsmeade, then the feast. Then halloween fun. 

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione in silence when someone called his name.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" An american voice called. Harry turned around.

It was Brian.

"What." Harry said.

"Guess what?" Brian chirped.

"What."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade? I am." Brian smiled.

"Oh goody." Harry looked at Ron who sniggered.

"Guess what?" Brian repeated.

"Again."

"Claire's gonna go too!"

Harry's heart dropped. "What?"

Brian laughed. "Now you show emotion. She's kinda mad at you."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly. Well, see ya later!" Brian waved and skipped off to his friends.

Harry stood rotted to his spot.

"Harry?" Hermione said carefully. "Harry...?"

His mouth was open. After a fianl thought,he finally snapped into reality. "I didn't do anything! What's that suppose to mean?"

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Eight. Tell me ifi miss something, yes? 


	9. Chpt 9: Hogsmeade

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 9: HOGSMEADE**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Hermione hated Claire, and she didn't even know her. 

As soon as Harry said that he changed his mind and said he was going to Hogsmeade, she left the boys and decided to dress up a little.

Harry said Claire was gorgeous.

She wasn't so bad herself. During the Yule Ball, she got a couple of stares and comments, and she wasn't even trying. Claire sounded as if she was one of those girls who piled on tons of make-up just to go outside.

Hermione didn't know if she was cool or not, so she couldn't do anything about that. Nor was she American, and she couldn't do anything about that either.

But Claire was a muggle, and Hermione was a witch. Claire could never be a witch. Hermione smiled at the thought of her advantage. But if Claire was a muggle, how can she go to Hogsmeade?

So Hermione was in the girls bathroom, working on her hair.

After an hour of transformation, she was done.

Her once frizz ball hair was strait and sleek. She was wearing mascara, gold eyeshadow, and lip gloss. She looked mega-pretty and natural.

Instead of her usual school cloths or regular cloths, Hermione decided to dress a little more casual.

She wore her cutest pair of warm pants and tank-top. On top of that was her heavy cloak since it was snowing.

Hermione headed down to the common room and ingored the gasps from the other students.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron said. Hermione giggled.

"Of course, why do you ask?" She beamed.

"You look so beau- different!" Ron said quickly. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. So, where's Harry?" She asked inconspicuously.

Ron shrugged. "He left already. We'll probably meet up with him later."

Darn! "Oh, alright, lets go." She took Ron's arm (since he offered) and headed out.

* * *

Harry walked around the cozy town. The shops where dressed up for Halloween and ghosts roamed around through the streets and walls.

He didn't know where to look first, he just walked around.

He went passed The Three Broomsticks.

He should have looked in there too.

Snow fell softly onto Harry's messy dark hair. His green eyes sparkled as he felt like he was geting closer to her... even though he really just passed her.

He was wearing black slacks and a tan long sleeved shirt. On top of that, his black cloak. He was looking pretty good right now...

"Potter! Eh, Potter!" A familiar voice called.

Harry turned around and saw...

Oliver Wood! The tall browned eyed quidditch fanatic.

(a/n: ooo u thought i was Claire random reader: psh, not me! a/n: uhuh)

"Hullo Oliver. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He was happy to see Oliver, but slightly disappointed that it wasn't Claire.

"I'm just here with some of my friends for a few butter beers and such." Oliver smiled. "So, how is the team doing?"

Harry knew what he was talking about. Quidditch!

"Great, i suppose. Next game is in two weeks." Harry said.

"Whose the captain?" Oliver asked.

"You're looking at him." Harry smirked.

"Really?" Oliver beamed. "Thats great Harry. I know you'll lead the team well."

(a/n: i didn't add the whole quidditch thing because i wanted to focus on the story...and i forgot to add it, heh heh. the 3 gyffindor quidditch girls have graduated already, so harry is captain)

"Thanks!" Harry said. Oliver patted him heartedly on the back.

"I'll see you later Harry" Oliver said. "Gotta get back to my friends so they wont think i ditched them. You know how it is."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Good to see you."

"Later!"

"See ya!"

And they parted.

Harry smiled and contined to walked around. Then he remembered what Oliver said.

_Gotta get back to my friends so they wont think i ditched them..._

He frowned. He has been ignoring Ron and Hermione when they were trying to make him open up.

Claire probably already left, Harry thought sadly.

He might as well have a good time with his friends.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called. Or was it Hermione?

Her hair was different and her facial features stood out beautifully.

"Hermione?" Harry said. "Is that you?" He smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Of course! Who would it be?"

"Wow, you look great." Harry said. They were standing outside of a candy shop.

"Thanks!" Hermione gushed. She looked around. There wasn't a girl around him.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Ron asked. "Did you find Claire?"

Harry shook his head. "No, i think she left already." Harry shrugged. "I'll just hang out with you guys."

Ron grinned and Hermione blushed and beamed. "Great!" She chirped.

"About bloody time too." Ron added.

So the golden trio was glowing once again.

They roamed around the streets of Hosmeade, along with other students, random people, and ghosts. They went into shops and played with the merchandise, and Hermione accidentially broke something... then they took off, laughing.

Harry had to admit, he was having fun. He even forgot about Claire for a moment!

It was a quarter until nine, which was the time all Hogwarts student were to return and join the feast 1st and 2nd years where stuck at.

"What now?" Ron asked the other two, laughing.

"I think we should get going. I dont want any angry store keepers chasing us." Hermione giggled. Harry laughed and she beamed at him.

"Yeah, okay. Lets go." The trio started heading back to the Hogwarts entrance until...

There was a voice calling Harry.

"Harry!"

He knew that voice. That tone. He turned around. That face.

It was Claire alright.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered.

"Bloody...hell..." Ron muttered at the girl.

Harry ran over to Claire, who was walking.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron was practically drooling everywhere.

Harry, meanwhile, smiled in pure bliss and frowned in confusion.

Claire glowed. Her cheeks were pink from the cold an her lips were perfectly glossy. Her shiny brown hair was curly at the bottom and bounced a little as she made her way toward Harry. Her honey eyes sparkled.

Underneath her dark cloak, Harry could she was she was wearing black boots.

They stood infront of each other. Silence.

Harry was a bit taller than she was, so Claire looked up at Harry.

She smiled, and hugged him. Harry, who was enlightened at the moment squeezed her back. Their chests pressed against each other and Harry felt the tingle of Claire's warmth seep into him. Very happy and excited, he picked her off the ground and spun her around.

Hermione muttered something that sounded like "muggles" and whatever Ron was saying was clearly not English.

Claire looked at Harry and smiled. "Long time no see, yeah?" She beamed.

Harry nodded, still hugging Claire. "Yeah."

Hermione took a good look at Claire.

"Come on Ron, lets leave them alone." Hermione said reluctantly.

She pulled Ron along, even though she didn't want to, and he didn't want to... but it had to be done. She needed to think of a plan.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione left. He was happy they did too. He needed time alone with her.

He let go of Claire and they walked in to snow.

"How come you never wrote back?" Harry asked. Claire looked over at him.

"What are you talking about? You never wrote me back. " She snapped.

Harry was taken back. "No, i did. I wrote to you as soon as i got your letter!"

Claire crossed her arms. "Oh really? I never got a letter."

Harry frowned. "Well i never got a letter from you!" He retorted, a bit peeved.

Claire shrugged, a little pissed, but she waved it away. "Whatever."

"What! I have been going crazy for the past month and all you can say is 'whatever'! You didn't even write back! You're just some little american girl who thinks she can get all the boys wrapped around her little finger to do all her little deeds!" Harry shouted. Now where did that came from?

Claire stared him down. "You have NO idea what i've been doing through. And whats being American have anything to do with this?" She hissed. He was silent. He never heard her talk like that.

She continued. "I came all the way over here to see you, and you yell at me for no reason! Someone's messing with your bird, i bet. " Claire ran her hand throught her hair and took a deep breath. She forced a smile. "Bye Harry, see you in the summer."

Then she was gone.

Harry was standing in the snow, all alone.

Then he realized that he was alone.

"FINE THEN!" He roared to no one.

He stomped his way back to Hogwarts, fuming.

He realized what she said.

See you in the summer.

It was barely even winter!

He shook off that thought.

_Stupid muggle, i dont need her._

Harry was making his way to the common room, forgetting about the feast.

He stomped up to the boys dormitories and plopped down on his bed.

He remember what else she said.

_"Someone's messing with your bird, i bet. "_

Someone said something like that... something about Hedwig. Who was it though? Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

_"Good luck finding your bird."_

Harry's heart sank.

"Malfoy!"

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Nine. Tell me ifi miss something, yes? 


	10. Chpt 10: Boy Fight

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 10: BOY FIGHT**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter Series**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** thanks to gazette, yahoochickie, Sacred Candybar, LaBOBurenmisao13, Jose Reynaldo, Verbera, IcyCrystal, yo-yo55d, foreverfree, ADJ, Hpfan20, and Zesuit. ur reviews make me post the story!

* * *

Hermione listened to it. The whole argument. She smiled as Harry stomped back to the castle. 

She didn't even have to interfere! Now all she had to do was wait until the right time. Then Harry would realize who was always there for him...

Hermione laughed. No, he wouldn't. He was too thick to figure something like that out on his own.

She ditched Ron and followed Harry back to the Gyrffindor common room.

He went to the boys dormitories and Hermione sighed sadly.

She waited by the staircase until she finally gave up and decided to go to the feast. "Damn." She frowned.

She was at the exit when a mad boy came fuming down the stair.

She turned around and saw and mad Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

Harry's glare turned to her, then his gaze soften. Hermione nearly melted.

"Hermione! You've got to help me! I think Malfoy messed with Hedwig! Come on Hermione, you've got to help-"

Hermione nodded and pressed her finger on his lips to silence him.

Harry was silent. She was too, and suprised at herself.

"Okay, i'll help you." She blushed. "I always do."

Harry smiled. "Great! So- what do we do?" Harry asked.

Right now he wanted to run at Malfoy and punch him in the face for messing with Hedwig.

That whore!

"Well..." Hermione thought. "We can just ask him." She answered sternly.

"Okay, lets go." Harry ran off, and Hermione followed.

As we ran though the empty coridors, Harry's face went red. It just hit him that pretty Hermione touched his lips.

* * *

They burst into the great hall. The students inside were loud, no one noticed them come in. Except one.

As soon as Harry and Hermione came inside, Ron noticed Harry's angry face and bolted over to them.

He hoped he didn't do anything wrong.

"Whats up?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Malfoy." Hermione answered.

Ron nodded. "That maggot."

Harry had an evil glare plastered on his face. He spotted Malfoy and walked over to him.

He had several things going through his mind.

What was with Hermione?

Why would Malfoy mess with Hedwig?

Why did he want to interfere with his letters anyway?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Claire!

As he grabbed the back of Malfoy's head and pulled him to the ground, he found answered to his questions.

Hermione was very pretty, thats it.

Malfoy was evil and stupid, and he wanted to make Harry's life more hell than it already was, plus he probably was working for Voldemort.

Hermione gasped as Malfoy hit the ground. Ron cheered.

And Voldemort was trying to kill him, so reading his mail could have been a way too find a weakness of some sort.

Other students gathered round. Harry was on the floor, his fist was pounding, and Malfoy's nose ws bleeding.

And Claire...

Harry had Malfoy pinned to the ground.

She was his weakness.

"Go Harry, yeah!" Ron roared.

Harry's knuckles where sore. The crowd around them were cheering madly. The professors made their way to the center of attention.

Malfoy managed to get a punch in. "Harry!" Hermione screamed.

But Harry's thoughts where else where. He didn't realize what he was doing. He just kept reasoning with himself.

Claire was everything. She was nice, understanding, beautiful...

Harry and Draco were being held back by professors. They struggled out of their grips but couldn't get out. Draco's face was of pure malice while Harry had no expression at all.

A bit frightening, really.

Harry kept thinking.

If Voldemort knew what Claire was to Harry, she could be in danger. Plus she was a muggle, so she could be in an even worse situation. Voldemort could do whatever he wanted his her since she wouldn't be able to fight back.

'This is what happens when you are happy. Somebody will get hurt. Now Claire will die and it'll be all your fault.' A voice in Harry's mind said.

"No!" Harry said.

Two professors looked at him.

"I think that would be punishment enough, Mr. Potter." Prof. McGonagall said.

"What?" Harry was confused. What just happened? He was in some random class room with a beaten up Malfoy, an ugly Snape, and Professor McGonagal.

"You will be having detention for the next four weeks with me and Mister Malfoy, Potter." Snape spat. "And since you started the fight, you will be kicked off the quidditch team." He grinned evily.

No quidditch? No! That was what he used to keep his mind off things. "But Malfoy started it! He messed with Hedwig! Professor!" Harry looked at McGonagal with sad eyes.

"Probation." McGonagall said, and glanced at Snape. "Until your four weeks are up, Mr. Weasly will be captain."

Malfoy snorted. McGonagall turned to him and Malfoy immedietly started groaning in pain.

Harry growled. "He's faking it!" Harry smiled. Why? Because Malfoy usually faked injuries like that, but he knew that this time, he got him good.

"You think this is funny, Potter?" Snape barked. Harry immedietly looked at ugly Snape and glared.

"He-" Harry pointed to Malfoy. "-tampered with my letters and harmed by owl! I dont even know what happened to her!"

"What letters?" Snape asked.

"NONE-OF-YOUR-BUISNESS!" Harry said through clencthed teeth. Snape stared in amusment.

Before Snape could respond, McGonagall cut in with a sharp voice.

"Malfoy, you will go to the hospital wing immediatly.You will serve four weeks of detention with Potter and Professor Snape." She looked at Harry.

"Potter, you will go to the hospital wing with Malfoy-"

"But i'm fine!" Harry butted in. McGonagal shot a pissed off glare and continued.

"Tomorrow you will start detention with Malfoy and Professor Snape. And until you're four weeks are over, you will not be able to attend quidditch practices."

Harry signed angrily. "What about Hedwig?"

"We'll find her, Mister Potter. Now... Hospital wing!"

Harry growled and burst out of the office. He was pissed.

He walked over to Gyrffindor tower.

"Hey Harrry!" Someone called. Harry turned around.

It was Brian. "What do you want...?" Harry droaned.

"Awesome fight. You really kicked his ass!" Brian chirped. He was dressed up in white bed sheets. Appearenly he was a ghost for Halloween.

"Uhuh." Harry replied, clearly not wanting to have a conversation.

"Well... what happened with you and Claire?"

Harry lolled his head around and rested a hand in his neck. "Nothing."

"Really? I thought that-"

"Nothing!"

Brian's face fell. "Oh."

Harry was a little mad at himself for being so mean to Brian, but what happened next totally shook that feeling off.

"Brian...oh Brian! Ah! There you are!" A girl called.

Harry and Brian turned around and saw,

Cho Chang.

Harry practicely had a heart attack.

She walked up to Brian and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She was wearing a pirate hat.

Cho was pretty short, and so was Brian. Wow! They're the same size!

"Oh. Hullo Harry." Cho gave a little smiled. Harry's face turned red.

Now how did a little guy like Brian get a girl like her?

Brian had a huge smile on his face. " 'Kay babe, lets go."

Harry's jaw dropped. Since when did dorky little Brian talk like that to girls?

"See ya lata, Harry." Brian said with a thick american accent. He waved.

"Bye." Cho said.

Harry just stood there in total shock.

"How...?"

Must be an american thing... Harry thought.

* * *

When Harry reached the Gyrffindor common room, he was greeted by a mob of student.

"Great fight Harry!"

"Thats was brilliant!"

"Bloody HELL!"

"You really kicked his arse!"

Harry gave a little nod and made his way up the boy's dormitories.

When he walked inside, he heard Ron's voice.

"-it was brilliant. Oh! Then, he knocked him to the ground, and Malfoy was just on the floor like a scared little pixie, just wailing! Can you believe that little...? Well anyway, good thing Harry wasn't knocked out, or i would have to back him up, you know? Yeah, all this summer, me and my best mate, we've been training without magic and-"

"Oy, Harry!" Semus called.

Ron turned around. "HARRY! THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" He roared.

Harry smiled. "I know."

x

Harry was in the dungeons with Malfoy, cleaning the cold and dirty floor with a toothbrush.

Malfoy was wiping down the cauldrons since his arm was "injured". But as soon as Snape left the room, Malfoy took of the arm brace and stretched.

They were stuck together for the next four hours.

Harry laid on the floor, fiddling with the toothbrush. He should have brought some homework with him.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was dancing about, humming a song and cleaning the cauldrons with magic.

"Hey Potter, you better start cleaning or Snape will give you double the hours." Malfoy said from across the dungeon. Someone was in a good mood.

Harry was quietly spinning the toothbrush around. "Why do you care?" Harry shot.

"Dont say i didn't warn you!" Malfoy smirked, and started singing. "All the riches baby, wont mean anything, all the riches baby, bring what your love can bring..."

Harry snorted.

Malfoy turned his head and glared. "Shut it." He turned back around and started singing softly to himself.

"If i was a rich girl, na-na-na-na-na-_'SCORGIFY!' _na-na-na... see i'd have all the money in the world, if i _'SCORGIFY!' _was a wealthy gir-rr-rr-rrl..."

Harry stared at Malfoy, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You are. A nutter." Harry said simply.

"YOU KNOW WHAT POT HEAD?" Malfoy roared. "Go fuck yourself." He finished simply.

Harry snorted. He was acting really odd. Maybe it was because his all powerful father was in prison finally, and he was going a little mad trying to cope with it.

For the next hour, this continued. Harry would lay on the floor, and occasionally shift positions. Malfoy finished cleaning the cauldrons and was now dirty-ing up his rags. Now he was singing muggle rap songs.

Harry stood up. He stared a Draco, who was making up a rap about Harry.

"Potter potter, he aint got no water, he aint got no father, he so stupid no one likes him, well... except maybe that prissy little mudblood and the poor little retard..." He laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy or i'll kick your ass again!" Harry shouted.

Draco laughed. "Or really? Are you going to do it while my back is turned so you will have an advantage again? Cuz thats the best way to fight, yes, while their back is turned, very dignant."

"So are you going to mess with a defenseless owl since thats the only thing you could over power? You make me sick."

"You make me want to HURL. And besides." Draco dropped the happy act. "You have no idea why i did what i did. You should be thanking me, with your carelessness." Draco said, with utter angst lacing his voice.

Harry blinked.

"What? WHY THE HELL DID YOU MESS WITH HEDWIG?" He roared.

"I have my reasons. But i never harmed a bird." Draco spat.

"Was it for Voldemort?" Harry said, peeved. Draco flinched at the name.

"No!" He retorted.

"Liar." Harry hissed.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever. I was jusy trying to help out a friend."

Harry blinked. "I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY FRIEND!" He shouted.

Draco scoffed. "Not you, bloody priss!"

Silence from Harry.

And from Draco.

"But you dont like muggles!" Harry objected. How would he know Claire? And how would he know who he was writing too? And why would he be up at 3 in the morning checking Harry's mail?

Draco laughed a pity laugh at Harry. "Wow. You _ARE_ stupid." He finished.

And for the rest of the night, they were silent.

But Draco was still singing.

* * *

An: Edited Version of Chapter Ten. Tell me ifi miss something, yes? 


	11. Chpt 11: Unexpected Meeting

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO **

**CHPT 11: UNEXPECTED MEETING**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

It was November, and it was freezing cold. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to class, studied, and hung out.

Two of the three were miserable, while the third was miserably oblivious.

(a/n: guess who's who! wait... k ron's the clueless one.)

Harry had detention for another one and a half weeks from 8pm-12am, right after dinner.

On his second day of detention, he had to clean the toilets of the first floor since Draco ratted on him for not doing anything, and Draco cleaned all his cauldrons with a broken arm. He even had the dirty rags to prove it! And the rest of the times, Draco would sing annoying songs and Harry would ignore him.

Anyway.

Brian, the eleven-year-old third year strutted around school and called himself "PIMP MASTA".

No one really understood what it meant, but they didn't care. It sounded cool.

(a/n: somebody got confident over their b-day)

Harry was still the same miserable angst hero who hated his life. He knew what he needed.

A friend to talk to, someone he could totally confide in.

He would try to talk with Hermione, but she was always doing something.

Ron was... Ron.

He didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. Or McGonagall. Or any other professor. Hagrid was busy trying to keep his class together.

Ginny had too many guys to deal with.

Luna... well, what happened to Luna? And Neville?

Sirus was dead.

Lupin wasn't around.

Everyone was occupied. So Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was in the owlry, sending a letter to a very dear friend of hers when she noticed something odd.

There was a falcon perched magestically on the edge of the opening.

She shrugged it off and attatched her letter to an owl. After sending it away, she observed the falcon and its letter while keeping her distance.

She looked at the letter.

It was for Harry! It said " 2-Harry" in messy handwritting.

Hermione decided to get it for him, since he was a little occupied lately.

She stepped up to the falcon. It glared at her.

"Er- I can take that letter."

The falcon was still.

Her palms were beginning to sweat. She didn't want it to attack her or anything.

The falcon blinked. Hermione whimpered.

Then, out of the blue, it allowed her to take the letter. Hermione sighed and detached the letter from the falcon, and left the owlry in a hurry.

Once she was out, she looked at the letter.

The handwritting was feminine.

After contemplating whever or not she should open the letter, she decided to do it. She could seal up the letter and give it back to Harry later.

So, when she was sure that there was absoluty no one around, she opened the letter and read it. She gasped. It was from Claire.

_Harry-_

_Okay, i feel bad now. i'm sorry about hogsmeade. yes, i never got a letter so i didnt respond. _

_sorry for not responding. _

Hermione chuckled.

_But u didn't have to say that whole thing about american girls. that pissed me off. well, ur just another prissy britsh boy who walks around like u have a stick up ur ass. _

_there, i said it. we're even. _

Hermione laughed. This girl was mean.

_yea i can be pretty mean, i know. but i love my country and guess what, im moving back. so... _

Her heart leapt. She didn't even bother to read the rest. She would seal up the letter and return it to Harry.

But wait, why give the letter to him at all? if she didn't give him the letter, Harry would never know that Claire moved, and he would think that Claire never wanted to see Harry again! It was a brilliant plan!

Hermione pressed her finger on her lips. She smirked.

She took out her wand and burned the letter.

To bad she did, because it had some information poor Harry needed to know.

Hermione smiled as she stuck her wand inside her pocket.

She gasped, realizing what she just did.

"Oh my goodness! What have i done!" She exclaimed.

The halls were empty from what she could see and a thin layer of ash was on the floor.

The letter couldn't be restored now. What came over her? She blinked.

Why did she do that? It was so unlike her!

Hermione shrugged it off. Surely if the letter was that important, another one would be sent.

Yes, that was it.

Hermione turned to walk to the library before she noticed a stunned Harry standing behind her.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was lying on his bed on a cloudy November morning.

He contemplated the past events of his life.

His parents were killed.

He was neglected as a child.

The most powerful wizard in the world was tried to kill him several times, and was probably thinking of a way to kill him today.

Harry stood up and walked over to the only mirror in the room. He thought about his life some more.

But then he meet his awesome godfather who made his life alot more bearable.

But then he was killed.

He was doubted and mocked.

'What a delightful life!' Harry thought sarcastically.

"Think of the better things in life." His reflection said. Harry jumped. Was that normal?

"Whoa!" Harry stared at the mirror. His reflection was normal again.

Harry cautiously walked away from the mirror, looking over his shoulder to see if his reflection was still coping him. It was.

'The better things in life? There isnt anything good about my life! Is there a point...?' Harry thought miserably.

'Yes, there is a point. You are to defeat or be defeated by the most evil wizard or all time. You save the world or leave it doomed. Its all up to you.' A voice in his head told him.

Wow. What responsibility. If he fails then his life would have no meaning.

Harry laid back down on his bed. Ron was at quidditch practice, coaching his team. While Harry, Gryffindor quidditch captain extrodinaire, was laying on his bed, alone in his room, contemplating the meaning of life.

Wow.

Harry was quite bored. He would do his homework, but he hadn't any. He already finished it, plus any work that was assigned.

Perhaps he could read to enterain himself.

Harry got off his bed and kneeled down by his trunk. He opened it up and looked threw his stuff.

There was his cloths, extra ink and quils, his invisibility cloak, his school books...

Harry eyed his invisibility cloak.

He glanced at his books.

He ruffled his hair and thought up of a way to entertain himself.

A secret trip to Hogsmeade wouldn't hurt anyone!

Probably.

* * *

Ron was up in the air, on his broom, watching over his new team.

It wasn't really his team, it was Harry's. But Harry was on probabtion for another week and a half so technically it was Ron's team.

Ginny was coaching the team against Ron's wishes. She began to get impatient with Ron's lack of strategy.

Ginny flew up to on. "RONALD!" She said, annoyed.

"What Gin." Ron said in a mototone voice.

"You have no idea what your doing! You shouldn't have been put in charge..."

Ron growled. "I know exactly what i'm doing!"

Ginny snorted. "You've been in charge for the past two weeks and all you've been doing is drills. Nothing on strategies or anything, and im getting bored of just flying around! Honestly Ron, i thought from playing chess all these years you would at least be able to come up with some tactics in your plan."

Ron eyed his little yet mature sister. He sighed.

"Drop and give me fifty, Ginny!"

* * *

Harry was out in the halls, completly invisible. He was making his way to the witch statue out of Hogwarts until he realized something. He could go to the owlry to check up on Hedwig.

So he did.

On his way their, he noticed Hermione standing alone in the hallway.

An evil thought popped into his mind. He would scare her!

Harry softly tip-toed over to where Hermione was standing and noticed she was looking at something.

Harry took a closer look at it.

_2-Harry_

Did Hermione write the letter? No, the writting was way to messy to be Hermione's.

The letter was sealed, but Hermione ripped it open. Being the curious guy that he was, Harry leaned over and read the letter.

It was from Claire.

He saw a few words that stood out.

_...i'm sorry..._

_...i'm moving back. so..._

Harry heard Hermione laughing.

_...meet me at..._

_...or you can talk to..._

_...in danger, but..._

The paper shifted and Harry could no longer see what it said. Hermione pressed her finger to her lip and smiled evily.

But whatever came before or after those word, Harry didn't know. Hermione swiftly took out her wand and burned the letter.

Harry was so shocked. He didn't even realize that his invisibility cloak had slipped off.

"Oh my goodness! What have i done!" She exclaimed.

Harry stared a Hermione in disbelief. She just destroyed her letter!

She started walking away, but then stopped and turned around.

"Harry!" She shreiked. "You scared me!"

Harry's emotionless gaze was fixed on Hermione.

"Hermione. Why did you burn my letter?"

* * *

_Draco- three months back_

"Malfoy." An chilling voice spoke.

"Yes, master?" A blond haired teenager answered.

"Have you gotten any letters yet?" It drawled.

Malfoy shook his head. "No Master."

"And why not?" The creepy voice rose threateningly.

"I have not come across any." Malfoy stated.

The cold voice growled.

"Then i will think of another plan. Last time, mind games worked fairly nice. Black was killed, that broke Potter. Now..."

The cold voice was coming from a pasty white, evil looking person. He looked at Malfoy.

"I will get into his mind again." He drawled. "But this time... he will never know."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "How do you plan to do that...master?"

"Oh, there are ways, my dear boy." He closed his eyes. "Ah... yes. His mind is weak."

The creepy man was siting in total silence, breaking into Potter's mind. Meanwhile Malfoy was waiting awkwardly.

After several moments, the creepy man opened his eyes. "The Princess." He grinned.

Malfoy blinked. "What?"

Creepy man shot a look at Malfoy. "-Of the Republic. She will be perfect."

Malfoy gave a confused look. "I dont understand."

Creepy guy laughed harshly. "Oh, but you will. Just wait. The beginning of the new year... it will begin."

* * *

An: Edited version of Chapter Eleven. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	12. Chpt 12: Deleted Memory

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 12: DELETED MEMORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Harry's emotionless gaze was fixed on Hermione. 

"Hermione. Why did you burn my letter?"

Her eyes were wide, palms were sweaty, and for the first time, her mind was blank.

"Hermione..." Harry repeated slowly, irriated. Why would she do that?

Her mouth was open and she made herself speak. "Harry, I-"

Harry glared at her. "Did you intercept my other letter's too!" He shouted.

Hermione's lips trembled. "N-no!"

"Why did you do that!" Harry shouted. "She's mad at me as it is and she could have been telling me something important!"

Harry wipped around with his invisibility cloak in hand. He walked away, mildly pissed.

"She's moving back." Hermione called softly. Tears brimmed her eyes and she looked to the floor.

Harry turned around. "What?"

Hermione's face was hidden. "She moving back to... wherever she came from..."

His heart dropped.

"No!" He whispered to himself. He threw a quick glare at Hermione before running off.

* * *

"Thank you so much, for everything." A girl said.

"You're welcome, Princess." Draco smiled sadly. He was worried.

The Princess smiled. "Dont call me that, im not in the Republic."

He shrugged.

"I hope you are not in any kind of danger." She added.

Draco bit his lip. "He can read my mind." He was talking about Voldemort.

The Princess went wide-eyed. "Is he reading you write now?" She gasped.

He shook his head. "No, i know when he is. When i was in detention with Potter, i had to think of silly things to make him get out. Like i had to get annoying songs stuck in my head and think mad thoughts." Draco sighed.

Her mouth was slightly opened. "But... what would he do if he would out im gone?"

Draco looked at her with sad eyes.

She gasped. "Oh!"

"Im suprised he hasn't tried to read your mind." Draco said.

"He cant. Occlumency." The Princess said.

(a/n: occlumency is that thing from the 5th book where u can block people's minds from entering yours)

Draco nodded. "Good thing." The Princess nodded and looked at Draco sadly.

"I'm sorry i put you through this..." She said.

"Not your fault. I got myself into helping you. It was my way of trying to... i dont know, redeem myself."

"From what?" She asked.

He looked at her. "My father's past deeds. And well, im like third hand for the evil guy now." He sighed.

The princess bit her lip. "I think i can help you."

Draco looked at her. "How?"

"I can teach you occlumency!" She said.

He shook his head. "He'll notice if he cant read my mind anymore."

"Well...I can erase any memory of me you have." She said.

"You can do that? But i dont want to forget you." He said seriously.

She smiled. "Well i dont want you killed. Your not really a bad guy, you know."

Draco shrugged. "It was all just a mask. All for my father..." He glared at nothing.

"But still. I dont want you hurt just because you protected me."

"I dont want to forget you." Draco repeated.

"Malfoy! I will see you again, i promise. I'll just be any other normal person."

"Call me Draco, please. My father has that- that other name..."

The princess sighed. She held out her wand to his forhead. "Sorry, and thank you."

Draco stared at her. "Your not really going to-"

"_Dimentichilo_" She whispered.

x

_He saw the girl Voldemort was going to manipulate. She was stunning. To her side was a young boy, her brother. She looked a bit sad and Draco knew why. _

_He walked over to the girl and "Hello." Draco smiled. _

_"Um. Hi." She said. She looked around. _

_"You look like you can use some company."_

_"I have company." She gestured to her brother. _

_"Well, i mean..." Draco started. "I'm Draco. You look new here, i was wondering if you'd like me to show you around. Have a native british guy show you London."_

_She smiled. "Sure, that would be great. I'm kinda lost anyway."_

x

The memory was gone.

x

_It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Draco had ditched his gang of Slytherins and meet up with a friend. _

_"Wow." The girl said, looking around. _

_"Hmm? What's wow?" Draco asked. _

_"This! Hogsmeade! This is so cool! I wonder if Harry's here... Look at all the little shops! Oh! Can we go over there?" She exclaimed, and twirled around. Her hair swirled past her face, and Draco noticed some string that was in her ear._

_"Princess, what's that in your ear?" Draco asked. _

_"Arg! You dont have to call me Princess! Its- Oh. This?" She removed the string from her ears and at the end was a shiny bulb. "These are headphones to my iPod." She smiled. _

_Draco blinked as they walked into the candy shop. "What?"_

_"You dont know what an iPod is?" She asked, suprised. Draco shook his head slowly. _

_"Oh, right. Brithish wizard dont have anything to do with cadder technology..." She slapped her forehead. Draco was still confused. "Its... a music player." _

_"Really?" Draco asked, interested. _

_"Yeah! Wanna listen?" _

_"Sure." The girl stuck the "headphone" in Draco's ear and he listened to the music, curiously. _

_"So... Whats a cadder?" Draco asked. Music was coming from the bulb._

_If i was a rich girl, nanananananananananananananana! See i'd have all the money in the world, if a was a wealthly gi-ir-rl..._

_"Fasinating! I want one of these!" Draco gushed. The girl laughed while picking up a bag of candy._

x

The memory was gone.

x

_Draco was reading over Harry's letter. _

_'Anyways, we can meet at Hogsmeade any time you like. Since i'm am after all The Harry Potter, i can get away with certain things.'_

_'Bloody priss.' Draco thought. 'When one of Voldemort death eaters reads this, he'll wait for a response and read that. Then he'll be there when they meet and hurt her.' Draco thought bitterly. _

_He took out his wand and burned the letter. A snowy white owl screeched in a cage next to him. _

_"Sorry bird, i cant have you delivering anymore messages like these." _

x

The memory was gone.

x

_"Draco!" A girl called. She was angry and sad. It was Halloween and it was time for him to get back to the castle. _

_"What Pan-? Oh! Hello! You're actually here, i thought you were joking."_

_"That stupid priss!" She scowled. _

_Draco smiled at her cuteness. "Harry Potter?" He guessed. _

_She smiled a little. "How'd you know?"_

_"Just a guess." He laughed. _

_"Good to see you though." She said._

_"You too! Well, i have to go now. We should get together sometime. There's a feast going on and i need to get back before i get detention." He said. _

_She laughed. "Alright. Happy Halloween."_

_"You too. I'll talk to you later." Draco said. "But feel free to trash Potter with me anytime."_

_"Alright." She laughed. _

That memory was gone. And every other memory dealing with her.

* * *

Draco was by the lake. It was snowing a little and he was alone.

What was he doing here? Draco shrugged it off and walked back to the castle and into Slytherin tower.

"Hey Draco!" A girl said. It was Pansy.

"Hey." He walked right past her and into the boys dorms. By his bed, there was a white owl sleeping in a cage.

"What the- why is there a bloody bird by my bloody bed?" He called out. The boys around him shrugged.

"You should know, you put it there." A gaunt boy said.

"Shut up. I dont want to hear it from you." Draco snapped.

"Your in a bad mood." Another boy said.

Draco raised his eyebows. "No i'm not. I'm always like this."

He woke up the bird and let it outside. Weird.

* * *

An: Edited version of Chapter Twelve. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	13. Chpt: 13: History of the Republic

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 13: HISTORY OF THE REPUBLIC**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Harry was in History class, the most boring class ever. 

He was sitting next to Ron and Parvati. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and some other girl. The past week he had refused to speak to her, and Hermione didn't even try.

Detention was over and he was off probation from quidditch. When he returned to coach his team, he saw that Ginny had completly taken over the team and was working their butt off.

As for the last week of detention, Draco was back to normal. He spat out an insult and death threat at Harry every time he passed him. He wondered why Draco had the sudden mood swing, but didn't think of it much.

Harry felt like walking out of class. It wasn't like Professor Binns would notice, and Hermione wouldn't scold him either since he was giving her the silent treatment. So, he decided to do it.

He packed up his stuff and walked out of class, unnoticed by the professor. Ron and Hermione stared at him as he left.

What an idiot.

* * *

"Anyway." Professor Binns drawled. "That concludes the story of the Prince Arima Souichiru of the Magic Japanese Empire. Now for America, oh goody. As you might know, the Prince of the Republic attends this school. Anyone want to guess who?" He said.

"PIMP MASTA!" A ravenclaw laughed.

"Excuse me?" Professor Binns asked.

"I dont know, i just guessed since he's american." The guy said.

Professor Binns ignored that comment. "Well anyway, open your book to page 658, introduction to the American Republic."

The students lazily turned to page 658.

There was a picture of a little girl, a woman, and a man. In the woman's arms was a little baby boy. The girl was smiling brightly and jumping around. She had super curly hair and american wizarding dress, like the other people in the picture did.

Hermione eyed the photo. The baby was wiggling his little fingers and staring at them.

"The American Republic is a bit of an oxymoron. You see, they are ruled by monarchy, unlike their muggle counterpart. Plus the definition of 'republic' is a a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them..." He chuckled.

"The american wizarding system is very different from european ones. There school starts when they are either seven or eight years old. So if you ever moved to America, you'd be placed in a class full of preteens.

"Another thing about American wizards thats different than us is that they dont call muggles "muggles", they call them "cadders". There is a long background of the word but i dont feel like explaining it. So if you ever came across and american wizard and called them a muggle or muggleborn, they would think your mad or something.

"American wizards today are very peaceful... unlike their muggle counterparts. The last time there was tumult is america was during the Salem Witch Trials, which was a little over 300 years ago... but the muggles mostly killed muggles while the real witches sat back and watched, while the few who did get caught sat back and did a little spell that left a pleasent tingling sensation..."

* * *

The reality hit her like a brick.

Hermione was listening to every word professor Binns said. .

Hermione flipped thought the pages of the history book.

Under the picture of the family, there was a caption.

"Beaumonts: American Royal Wizarding Family"

Shortly after Professor Binns' lecture, class was over and Hermione walked out of class with Ron. She waited for him to say something about Harry's friend being a princess.

Ron yawned. "That class is bloody boring."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You mean to say that you didn't listen to one thing he said!"

"Why must you say that after every class?" Ron muttered.

Hermione laughed out loud.

"Are you mocking me?" He frowned.

"No!" She laughed. "I also find that class dreadfully dull."

Ron shrugged.

* * *

Harry walked down the empty corridors at light shined through the glass panes.

He was so bored.

He headed out to Gyrffindor tower since he couldn't think of a better place to go. Or maybe he should go to the room of requierment.

Harry turned and walked over to the owlry.

As he did, he heard somebody shout.

"SUP WIGGA!" Harry turned around.

It was the Brian, or more commenly known as PIMP MASTA!

"What did you call me?" Harry asked. "And shouldn't you be in class?" Harry looked at Brian, who was accompanied by the blond-haired blue-eyed Luna Lovegood, who was looking very good. Brian had his hair spiked, his shirt half way unbottoned and his ravenclaw tie hanging loosly around his neck.

"Hey Harry. " Luna smiled. "Shouldn't you be in class? Im a prefect, so were okay."

"Really? Thats great, Luna!" Harry said. Luna smiled.

Brian looked around, bored. "OH! Harry, i got a letter for you." Luna looked at Brian. "From my sister." He told her.

"Really?" Harry said, anxiously.

"Yeah. I think i have it now..." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a bunch of papers. He rumaggd through them.

"Damn i have so many admirers..." Brian laughed softly and Luna slapped him over the head.

"Hey girl i was kiding! Dont need to go bitch slappin me..." He rubbed his head with his free hand. She snorted.

He pulled out a sealed letter. "Here."

Harry took the letter. "Thanks!"

"Oh, and another thing. She thinks someone's reading all you guy's letters so if you're going to respond, give it to me and i'll send it to her. Alright? "

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"See ya later, Harry." Brian nodded and made a "W" sign with his hand. Luna waved.

Harry walked off and opened the letter with extreme anticipation.

"Finally!" He breathed.

x

Claire's Letter

x

Harry-

I know someone is destroying the letters. So i apologize for "over reacting". As you might know, i am moving back to America for saftly reasons. Brian is going to stay at Hogwarts, cuz he can.

Since im leaving during Christmas time, i was wondering what you were doing during winter break. Maybe we can get together before i leave and resolve a few things.

Give Brian your response.

Luv CB

* * *

It was after Advance Defence class and Claire slumped out. It was a rough class. Her friend was at her side.

"You really have to see one of my games before you go." Oliver said.

Claire nodded. "Of course i will, i'll see the next game. When is it?" She asked.

"January." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'll come out then." She smiled.

"Really? Wow, you're so awesome."

Claire laughed. "I know!"

Another girl came to Oliver's side and kissed him on the cheak. Her name was Petra Abercrombie, and she was a Hogwarts alumni like Oliver.

"I dont see why you have to move Claire." She said. "I mean, you've only been here for a few months and you're going back to America! You've been accepted to the Auror Academy, and thats really good for your age, so why not just stay?"

Claire shrugged. "Family buisness." She answered simply.

Petra nodded. "Still, its a waste."

Oliver nodded.

Just then, a falcon came swooping own torward Claire. Petra freaked out while Oliver was obvlious.

Claire held out her arm and the falcon landed.

"Bloody hell, Claire! You have a falcon! Only bloody wealthy wizards have falcons trained to give their ruddy letters!" Petra exclaimed, clinging onto Oliver. He was smiling at Petra.

Claire smiled. "Family heirloom."

It was the first week of December and Clair was waiting for this letter. She opened it up and carefully read what it said. It was short, but Claire liked what it said.

_Claire-_

_For winter break, i will be staying in London. We can meet in Diagon Alley whenever you'd like. If you dont know where it is, you can ask Brian, or 'pimp master' as he calls himself._

_And i would also say that i am VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY! i didn't mean to be so mean._

_Love Harry_

Claire laughed. Pimp Master? Oh, Brian was going to get it now...

* * *

An: Edited version of Chapter Thirteen. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	14. Chpt 14: Meeting

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO**

**CHPT 14: MEETING**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter sereis.

* * *

**

It was December, and it was winter break. Harry was with Hermione, the Weasley's, and the Order.

What happened in November was simple.

Harry and Hermione made-up and were on happy best friend speaking terms. She apologized for burning his letter, and said she only did it to protect him.

Brian dated all the Ravenclaw girls. Nobody knew how he did it, but he did. Some people didn't believe it, but it was true. Nobody knew how. He was only eleven-years-old, after all.

Draco Malfoy did whatever he could in his power to put down Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mostly Harry. Nobody knew why he had such a big change in attitude, but some thought he reality of his father being in prison finally hit him.

Harry and Luna started talking again. So did Neville. Neville lost a some weight and gained a ton of confidence. After Luna's break up with lil PIMP MASTA Brian, she and Neville started dating.

But today was the day Harry was going to meet with Claire. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

Hermione and Ron would come with him, then seperate when Harry meet up with Claire.

* * *

Harry had changed his cloths at least six times. He went from red tee-shirt to blue, then a faded green one, then back to red. He changed from black slacks to jeans, then knaki trousers...

He was wearing a black buttoned up long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Over that, he had a black cloak. He tried so hard to make his hair lay flat, but it didn't work.

He took a deep breath and stood by the firepalce with Ron and Hermione, who thought that Harry being so nervous was funny.

"Hurry up Harry." Ron said, as Harry stood in front of the fireplace with floo powder in his hand. Harry nodded as he bit his lip and took off his glasses.

He threw the powder into the fireplace and green flames erupted from the ashes.

"Diagon Alley!" He said, and jumped in.

The firmiliar jerk and tug came, and moment later he was spit out of a fire place in Florish and Blotts.

He brushed himself off at fixed his hair as Hermione and Ron came crashing out.

"I cant wait until we can apparate!" Hermione announced as she wiped her shoulders.

"Same here..." Ron mummbled. He had dirt on his nose and Hermione wipped it off for him. Unknown to Hermione, Ron blushed as red as a tomato.

They walked out of whatever shop they where in (which happened to be a book shop) and walked over to the ice cream parlor. A little bell rang when they walked through the door.

"The thing i dont understand is why you are going to get ice cream when it is absolutly freezing!" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "They sell hot stuff during the winter."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, like hot chocolate. Its pretty good, have you tried it before?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't know, i never been here in the winter."

They walked into the ice cream parlor and sat down.

"So, where is she? I do hope she's not bailing out on you Harry, that would be a shame." Hermione said.

Harry blinked. He never thought about that.

"Hermione! Dont say that, come on, even i'm not dense enough to say that to Harry!" Ron told Hermione.

She gasped. "You're calling me dense?" She laughed.

"Well, i mean... you're being really... catty." Ron said.

"Me! Of course im not!" She snapped. Ron shook his head. Harry, meanwhile, was wringing his hands and staring at his feet. Hermione noticed this.

Just as Hermione was about to say something to Harry, the little bell on the door rang and a cold breeze swept through.

Claire walked inside.

Harry smiled. "Hey she's here!" He grinned at Ron and Hermione. Ron stared at her while Hermione was quiet.

Hermione decided that Harry was pretty dense for not knowing any information about her.

Claire walked over to were they were standing.

"Hey Harry!" She said sweetly with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Claire!" Harry stood up with a cheesy grin on his face. Claire clamped herself onto Harry and gave him a great big "i'm sorry best friend" hug.

She had a big smile on her face and her face was a little pink from the cold. Harry's face was pink from blushing, Hermione's face was pink from jelously, and Ron's face was always pink.

She looked over at Ron and Hermione. She nudged Harry.

"Oh!" Harry said.

He pointed at Ron. "Claire this is Ron, Ron, this is Claire." Claire smiled and Ron drooled as Claire shook his hand.

"Hey Ron." She said. Ron nodded the "Pimp Masta" nod. Claire nodded back.

(a/n: u know that little nod guys do when u say hi to them? well, its not really a nod, more like lifting ur head a little)

Harry pointed at Hermione. "Hermione, this is Claire. Claire, this is Hermione, she's the super smart girl i told you about. She destroyed the last letter." Harry said and Hermione almost had a heart attack. She laughed nervously.

"Well, you see..."

"Oh! I thought- Well never mind." Claire said. She smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Nice meeting you guys, Harry says alot of good things about you."

Hermione was slightly relieved.

"Okay, we better get going." Harry said, and held Claire's hand. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Here... around six."

Ron nodded. "See ya mate." He laughed a little.

Harry waved and Claire did too. They walked out of the ice cream parlor.

They were silent for a while.

"So..." Claire said. "Know any good, warm places?" She said. Harry smiled.

"Uh yea! Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea." She said.

"Okay." Harry said, and lead them over to him favorite store. "Where's Brian?"

"Brian? Oh, i dont know. He's at home i suppose." She said. They walked into the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry wanted to know how she got there without a wizard.

(a/n: lol harry's so stupid)

"Wow! Look at this Claire!" Harry said, running over to a broom accessory. It was for a Firebolt and made it slightly faster.

Claire laughed. "You have a Firebolt?"

Harry nodded. "Yup! I'm captain if the Gryffindor quidditch team too." He smiled.

"Really? Thats so awesome!" She complimented. "What position do you play?"

"Seeker." Harry said. he eyed the accessory. Should he buy it? Maybe later.

"Cool." Claire said. She was looking around too. She found some blue quidditch robes and put it on. "Hey Harry, how do i look?" She laughed.

"Very nice." Harry said. "But you should wear red, you look too much like a Ravenclaw player."

Claire laughed and took off the robe. "Speaking of Ravenclaw players... what this i hear about Brian? What is he doing?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh yeah. He was going around calling himself 'pimp master'. He spikes his hair and struts around school, its really odd. Plus, he dated ALL the girls from Ravenclaw, even the older girls."

Claire's facial expresion was priceless.

"ALL the girls?" She choked. Her eyes were wide, mouth was open and her eyebrows were raised.

Harry nodded.

"Oh...my...god..."

"Er..." Harry didn't know if it was a good thing he told.

"He's drinking love potions again!" She shreiked with laugher.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Long story." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! And, he does this with his hands to people..." He made a little "W" with his hand.

Claire stared at Harry, do still had his hands in a "W".

Claire snorted.

"What?"

"Heh heh... dont EVER do that again... haha..."

Harry shrugged. "And you know what he called me?"

"What?" Claire replied, very interested.

"A wigger...?"

Claire was holding her sides, laughing.

"What's a... a wigger?" Harry asked.

She was on the floor giggling hysterically.

Moments past. Little did they know, a hooded stranger was watching the two teens.

* * *

It was the second day Claire and Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley.

Harry had to be back at Grimmauld Place in two hours, since he came alone.

Harry and Claire were walking down the streets of Diagon alley. Claire was sipping Liquid Mint Chocolate, a warm drink she bought at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"How's life being Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Um. Horrible." Harry said bluntly.

"Really? How so?"

He stared at Claire. "Dont you know the whole story?" He droaned.

Claire nodded. "Yeah but... you always won, right?" She smiled.

Harry looked at the sky. "I got away, just by luck." He sighed. "But someone always had to die..."

He trailed off and thought about Sirius.

Claire hesitated. "But you dont have to talk about it. I understand if you dont."

Harry looked at Claire with sad eyes and smiled. "Thanks."

She gave a litle smile. "No problem."

It was quiet for a while. Harry's mind raced with thoughts.

_She'll be next to get hurt... it happened to everyone you love._

_No, she's moving back to America, and she'll be safe._

_Still. She made you happy, and she'll be next._

_No!_

_Yes. Face it._

_NO_!

"Hey, wanna try some of this? Its really good." Claire said, breaking the silence. She held the cup for Harry to take.

Harry shrugged. "Alright."

He took a sip and was filled with mint chocolaty warm goodness. He was feeling much better.

x

Hour Later

x

"Er... So..." Harry said. Claire turned her head.

"Hmm?"

The air was chilly and the sky was cloudy gray color.

"Oh, i dont know."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked suddenly.

Harry blinked. "Well..."

"Be honest." She added, smiling.

"...okay. I'm thinking on whether or not i should have got that broom bangle." He said. Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, did i give the wrong answer?" Harry said quickly. He remembered the time when he went on a date with Cho... it didn't go very well.

"You are very random." She said.

"It that... good or bad?"

She paused. "Good."

"Great!"

"Brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Harry was confused.

She shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to say."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"So... Brian used love potions?" He asked. When? Didn't he only figure out he was a wizard this year? They were walking down the street to another shop.

"Why would anyone want to go out with him?" She laughed. "Well, maybe cuz he's a ..." She trailed off.

In front of them, someone dropped their wallet.

"Exuse me sir, you dropped your-"

Harry and Claire both stopped and picked it up at the same time.

"Excuse m-" Before they could finish, they felt a sharp tug at there navel.

They had just picked up a keyport, and they were being transported.

* * *

An: Edited version of ChapterFourteen. Tell me if i missed something, yes? 


	15. Final: Begin Again

**A FRIEND TO TALK TO **

**END CHPT: BEGIN AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Harry Potter series. The Beaumont family/The Republic/The Japanese Magic Empire is mine. lol.**

* * *

They were on the floor. It was dark and the air was damp. 

Claire rubbed her head. "Oww..."

Harry, however, was dealing with excrutiating pain.

His forehead burned. He rolled on the floor, moaning. His vision was blurred by the pain.

Claire saw Harry on the floor.

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?" She crawled over to him. "HARRY!"

_No! Not Voldemort! Not now! Not with Claire!_ Harry thought.

Harry's eyes were shut as he flinched in pain. "Harry..." Claire whispered. "Breath."

He did.

He didn't realize that her face was THIS CLOSE to his. She cupped his face. "Harry..."

"Ahhg!"

The pain slowly subdued. Harry opened his eyes. He could smell her minty scent. Claire was close enough to...

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Harry shook his head and slowly sat up. "He's here."

Claire looked around. "Who? Where are we?"

"Voldemort." He whispered, and looked around. Wait a minute. He knew this place. The air was damp and smelled rotten. The wooden walls had scratches and dark stains sprayed across. "I think... i think we're in the Shreiking Shack."

Claire blinked. "What? I dont like that name..." They stood up.

"Its suppose to be the most haunted house in Great Britian but-"

"WHAT? Oh gosh. This is creepy." She whimpered.

"No! It's not haunted, i promise." Harry told her. She was holding on to his arm.

"Oh yea? Then why the hell is there blood stains over there!" She pointed to the floor.

"Long story. But its not haunted." Harry said.

Claire gave him the wide eye look. She was still holding on tight to his arm. She dragged hiom down a stairway. "Lets get out of-"

"Ohhhh... but it is..." A creepy, cackly voice said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Claire shrieked and hugged Harry. She buried her head in his chest. "I hate hate hate hate hate hate ghosts!" She whimpered.

"Whose there!" Harry called. Harry winced. The pain in his forehead was starting to return.

"You know very well..." A shrilly high-pitched voice said. "And look? You even have a friend."

"No..." Harry growled. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello princess!" Bellatrix called.

Claire blinked. "Um. Hi?"

Harry rubbed his forehead. It was burning again. He glanced at Claire, confused. "Princess?" He asked. What kind of nickname was that?

Claire glanced at Harry and then at Bellatrix.

"Oh... so little Potty-Wotty doesn't know about you being a pretty pretty princess? Wow! Oh, where are my bloody manners!" Bellatrix laughed. "This is the princess of the Republic, POTTY!"

"Potty...Wotty?" Claire repeated. She laughed.

Harry sighed. Claire was so oblivious. But then again, so was Harry.

Bellatrix smirked. "Well, it nice to know you have a sence of humor. Now i'm gonna kill you." She smiled manically.

Claire's face fell. "What? Why! I didn't do anything!" She retorted.

"Oh, but you did. Now die!" Bellatrix took out her wand.

"RUN!" Harry shouted, and he and Claire ran the opposite direction.

"Incarcerous!" She shrieked.

Claire hit the ground, binded by thick ropes.

"Aw crap." She muttered.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted. Bellatrix fell to the ground, shreiking.

"You got better." She muttered angrily.

Harry ran over to Claire, who was lying miserably on the floor. He untied the ropes, but Bellatrix was already on her feet.

"CRUCIO!" She shouted at Harry, who fell to the floor in excrusiating pain. "See? Thats how its really done."

Harry blinked the pain away. It was still unbarable. But what happened next made him forget his pain completly...

"Your turn Princess. _Crucio_..."

_"Protego!" _Claire countered.

Harry looked up. Who said that?

To his complete and utter suprise, Claire was on her feet, looking very pissed, and holding her very own wand.

"YOU'RE A WITCH!" Harry exasperated.

Claire rasied her eyebrows. "You didn't know that?"

She took Harry's silence as a yes.

Bellatrix was about to attack Claire.

"_Diffindo_!" Claire shouted, and her wand turned into a sword.

(a/n: yea yea, that doesnt really happen, i dont care )

"En Garde!" Claire smirked.

"Ooh, you know little bitty kiddies should play with sharp objects."

"Well ugly old HAGS shouldn't mess with those kiddies or they'll get there ass kicked!" Claire replied, smirking.

Bellatrix grimmaced. "_Imper-AHHHH!_!"

Claire swung her sword out and Bellatrix stepped back. "You could have cut me!"

She charged at Bellatrix with her sword. "Thats kinda the point!" She swung her sword and it hit Bellatrix across the chest. Instead of being cut open, a purple light came from the sword and she fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Harry was just watching Claire. He was so shocked that she was a witch.

"Get up, retard!" Claire said, and kicked Bellatrix's sides. She grunted in pain and rolled over. "Ha! What now?" Claire kicked her again.

Harry snapped back into reality. "Claire!" He grabbed her arm. "Lets get out of here!"

Claire stummbled as Harry pulled her out. "You're a witch! And a princess! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I...I thought it was obvious!"

"That you're a princess?"

She smiled sheepishly.

They ran until they reached a boarded door.

"I'll open it." Claire said, and raised her sword. The tip was glowing purple.

"_Imperio_."

Claire stopped. She dropped her sword, which turned back into a wand. It had a swirl of metal ribbon laced on the handle.

"Claire?" Harry said. She was dead still, and she had no expression on her face.

"Come here, princess!" Bellatrix said in a shrilly voice.

Harry turned around. He pointed his wand at her. "Leave us alone! I'll kill you, i swear!"

"Ha!" Bellatrix shreiked. "Still mad at me for killing your godfather? Better off without that slimeball!"

Harry cletched his fist. "_Aveda K_-" He stopped.

Claire was standing in front of Bellatrix.

"Claire? What are you doing!" Harry said. 'The Imperious curse, no!'

Her face was totally blank. "Wand." She said. Her wand flew into her hand. Behing her, Bellatrix smiled

evily.

"Kill the Pot-head!" Bellatrix shreiked with laughter.

Claire raised her wand.

"Claire! Fight it! Come on, fight it!" Harry urged. He didn't want to harm her.

Claire was still.

Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh come on, hurt him!"

"Claire, fight it! Fight it!" Harry urged.

She was still. A tear fell from her eyes. She was struggling with herself.

Claire was in a limbo. Her mind was free, free of thoughts and any kind of problems. She felt light as a feather and didn't have a care in the world...

'Fine, dont kill him. Alright Princess, go ahead turn your wand into a sword again.'

_Why?_

'Because i want to see it.'

_Okay._

"Diffindo." Claire said. The metal ribbon around her wand expanded until it reached the full length of the sword.

'Good. Now attack Potter.'

_No! He's my friend!_

'It doesn't matter, it wont hurt...'

_No. I wont hurt him._

'He'll hurt you, so attack him before he hurts you.'

_No he wouldn't._

'Yes he would. Attack.'

_No._

'DO IT!'

_NO!_

"Jeez! HURRY UP AND HURT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Bellatrix shreiked.

Claire seemed to breakfree from the curse for a moment. "HARRY LEAVE!" She cried., and dropped her sword which automatically turned back into a wand.

Harry ran off. He didn't want to fight Claire.

"YOU IDIOT! GET HIM!" Bellatrix scremed. Claire picked up her wand and ran toward Harry, now completly under her control.

Harry turned around and faced Claire, who was in a fighting stance. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted.

"_Protego._" She said calmly.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Harry said. Claire's legs snapped together but she was still standing.

She shot an icy glare at Harry that gave him the chills.

She did a perfect front flip and swung her legs around and hit Harry. He stumpled a bit.

"Diffendo." Claire said. Her wand became a sword.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, and her sword turned into a wand as it fell to the floor. "Incarcerous!"

Claire fell to the floor. She was binded in ropes, again. She face was still emotionless. Her eyes were blank and it scared Harry.

Claire rolled over once. She stuggled with the ropes but nothing happened.

Suddenly, a hard object hit Harry over the head.

He stumbled.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Bellatrix shrieked. He forgot about her. Now, more than ever, he wanted her dead. She killed Sirius. Now she was hurting Claire.

"CRUCIO!" Harry scremed. Bellatrix shrieked. "_CRUCIO! CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO_!"

She was on the floor, shreiking in pain. "THATS WHAT YOU GET!" Harry roared. "_Crucio!"_

Claire was on the floor, unconsious. Unknown to Harry, a middle age man quitetly walked up to her and untied her ropes.

"You... will be very useful." He said softly. He pushed back his platinum blond hair back and picked her up. While Harry was torturing Bellatrix, the man left.

"THAT FOR SIRIUS, YOU HAG!" Now, he was kicking her. "Thats-what-you-get-you-evil-stupid-"

Harry was alone, and Bellatrix was knocked out.

Where was Claire?

"CLAIRE!" Harry called.

She was gone.

* * *

"Your Highness-" A man said dressed in old English style clothing. "- your daughter, she is missing." 

Ayden Beaumont sighed. "Coming here was a mistake."

"She was kidnapped by a death eater." The man continued.

Mr. Beaumont sat down in his nearby throne and buried his face in his hands. "I knew this was a set up..."

"What should i tell the-"

"Stop. Get me a time turner."

"But your highness-"

"Now." Mr. Beaumont growled.

"Yes sir." The man bowed, and ran off.

_Coming here was a mistake. The letter was a hoax, my family would have been safer in the Republic... _He thought.

The man came running back, holding a little hourglass. 'Here it is, sir."

Mr. Beaumont took it from him. "Thank you, that will be all."

The man bowed and left Mr. Beaumont alone.

He took the time-turned and looped it around his neck.

He would turn it however many times necessary to go back and retrieve the letter. His family would never have left their home. Brian wouldn't become the cocky boy he was now. His daughter Claire would be safe...

His wrist were sore from all the turning, but it was needed...

* * *

Instead of Claire meeting Harry, he was with Dumbledore, learning all the things he inherited from his dead godfather. 

Instead of Draco hearing about plans to use and kill the American Princess, he was assigned to kill the greatest wizard of all time.

Instead of being insanely jealous of an American, Hermione became obsessed with her best friend.

The events of the month was replaced.

Claire Beaumont was still a beloved Princess in her hometown, having fun surfing and ready for Advanced schooling. Her brother Brian was in his third year of school, because school in America started when a child was seven. He continued to use love potions and spike his sister's coffee. Instead of growing taller, she turned blond.

Harry Potter never met the Princess. The American Prince never attended a British school. Claire never met Oliver Wood, a quidditch player and would-be classmate.

Claire was never kidnapped.

Harry was never anti-social.

Harry fell for Ginny.

Claire fell back in love with Prince Arima of the Japanese Empire. She learned Japanese and was happy.

Brain grew 4 inches.

Everything had fell into place, the way it should have been. The girl and her friend coexsisted perfectly without never knowing each other.

And it seemed like it turned out for the best.

What could have been happened, but didn't Harry didn't have his friend to talk to. Claire didn't have her friend to talk to.

So now at the beginning of the story, there is a boy.

Harry Potter was snoring loudly...

* * *

an: oh, its over. the last line of the story is the first line of HBP that focuses on harry. 

thank you for the reveiws.**crazykawaii**(i know where you sleep and the file names oh all _your _stories. take that! )**japanese-jew**(yeah, i guess i should have gotten a beta... oh well. thanks for the review)**siriusfanatic**(why thank you! here it is...)**Scared Can**dybar(:claps: YOU ARE TOTALLY RIGHT. wow. im shocked, u got it, finally, somebody did...or at least said it... yaay for you, u are awesome.)**Sequoia**(me too)**muggle**(thanks)**IcyCrystal**(aw... i've decided to not make a sequel, now that i've read HP6, but thank you for all your reviews, you are totally awesome and mucho cool.)**LaBoBuren**(hey look.. its over... thank you for all of your review, you are still awesome. p.s i run into doors all the time, read manga, and listen to bands nobody has heard of.)

Ah, its sad this is over, but im happy.


End file.
